


There Is No Black and White

by SweetSirenSong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Deep feels, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSirenSong/pseuds/SweetSirenSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The force bond between Kylo Ren and Rey becomes stronger allowing her to see further into his mind, but can he see into hers? Reys loyalty to the Resistance will lead her right into the belly of the beast in an attempt to infiltrate the First Order, but there Kylo has other plans. He will teach her to not just hear him, but to listen as well. Together they will learn that there is no light and dark, no good and evil, no black and white.</p><p>Rey can see his weakness through passion, but will she find that she shares this with him? Will she break Kylo Ren before he breaks her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of a very plot heavy porno. Prepare your eyes for what they will soon fall on, as the smut will thicken, oh yes. 
> 
> This is a second draft, new, fresh, young and fertile. Please treat it as such as it has been cultivated on a smart phone and probably has a wild abundance of formating flaws.

_"No, no, no, Sir pleas-"_

_"I don't want to hear it anymore! I need yes! I need work to get done! And if I do not see results by tomorrow-"_

Rey jumped from sleep to hear Finn scream beside her "What's wrong! Im up!" She couldn't help but let a sigh pass her lips. Finn was always eager to be the hero, so much it became somewhat a flaw. She had yet told him about the dreams. Usually Kylo was experiencing extreme emotion on some end of the spectrum when she felt him, it was never for long, just a flash, lately it had become more. Flashes of feelings and colors were now short strands of words. She would not only hear him speak, but others respond. Tonight had been one of those nights.

"It's okay Finn, I was dreaming." His face contorted a bit, he was always worried. Always.

"Was it him? I know it, sometimes I just know you are reliving moments-"

She cut him off, "No, it was nothing, really, I was running home back on Jakku, I dreamed I tripped in the sand over a droid" She faked a little laugh and could see him relax. "One of those dreams like you are falling I guess. Scared the hell out of me!" 

"Me too!", he retorted. "I swear Rey, I wish I could see in that mind of yours". 

He nearly whispered it leaning into the crook of her neck. She knew he did this to hide his twisted face. He was plagued regularly with nightmares of the First Order. His dreams full of durasteel and fear. She was better at hiding her emotions, and the last thing she wanted him to know was that through the force she was plagued with being a forced voyeur. She was new to this still, even with Luke's training she had not felt this. Luke had been away for over two months now, but even when together she never just saw into his mind, she would have to probe, or vice versa. No this was different. the was no pain, no effort. It was like walking through a hallways and hearing a conversation through an open door. 

"Go back to bed Rey" He kissed her face, pulling her out of her trance.

"Goodnight Finn" With that she rolled on her side. Eyes shut tight trying to remember what the other man had been saying no to. What Kylo had been asking. She felt like it was related to the Resistance, to her. _Paranoia,_ she told herself, _why would you conveniently hear him talking about you?_ And then she was again asleep.

\---

The day started like most. He was not in the mood to argue. He would be right, he would be obeyed, and then he would relax, but as the day went on he saw that was not going to be an option. 

"Sir we had an issue with _(insert mechanical problem here)"_

Or

"Sir we could not locate _(insert person, place, or thing here)"_

It was one issue after the next and he knew that Hux was avoiding any responsibility on purpose. Sulking like a child for being scolded by Supreme Leader Snoke. _"You think heeee is capable? You think Kylo Ren is getting the work done!?"_ Hux had burst out with rage in the echoing room. Snoke was not amused with being questioned and Hux had crumpled to the floor like a beaten puppy. Since then Hux had been making things difficult for Kylo. He had been shrinking away from his duties, and Kylo was struggling not to kill everyone on the ship. He realized that with everyone dead even less would get done. Instead he had been focusing his rage on destroying physical items, starting with anything Hux had on the ship. 

Picking a new approach he threw a pep rally, walking in with a grin on under his mask, and a saber in his hand he would motivate his team with a promise of death if they fucked up the day further. It was highly effective, and by dinner he had only had to kill 4 people.

The day was finally over and he was checking data logs before retiring to his quarters on the Finalizer.

"Have we located the star system which has been harboring Demarious?" 

"No-"

"Have we repaired the thrusters from the attack?"

"No-"

"Have we acquired the holocon scheduled to be delivered and signed for today?"

"No-"

"ENOUGH!" Kylo roared in rage. He wanted so badly to run his pensive fingers through his hair, but this fucking imbecile would never see Kylos face, especially not when it was twisted and contorted with stress.

"Sir, pleas-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore! I need yes! I need work to get done! And if I do not see results by tomorrow-" His saber came to life. Red plasma burned through the wall beside them, leaving a glowing gash in its wake.

\---

Weeks passed of seeing Kylo in his tantrums and Rey began to ignore them. Her interest only peaked when she felt his pleasure. There was something fascinating in the darkness around him, especially when he was excited, or even more rare, happy. She felt sick when it hit her that she enjoyed those feelings.

It had been 2 months after their force bond welcomed sound, that it offered sight too. Rey would occasionally see what he saw. Small moments, or fragments of them. Rey held little interest in it as it was always trivial. Until one night while asleep she saw something new. Something that caught the air in her lungs and lurched her awake, Kylo had taken a woman, he was using her to exercise his control.

"You up?"

Finns voice was groggy with sleep. He was exhausted from training, and had used every last bit of energy to fuck her silly till he could no longer handle himself.

"Yes, just feeling a bit warm" she wasn't lying either. The way Kylo looked at this girl, the way she looked at her through him, it was hot, hotter than the hottest night on Jakku, _yet it left her much wetter than Jakku._ She startled herself with that thought. Taken aback as she had never looked at a woman like that, and then reminded herself it had been his feelings she felt. 

Finn closed the gap between them, pushing off the covers and tangling his legs with hers. "Still flush from earlier?" he teased. He moved his lips to the back of her neck, lifting her hair away to plant soft kisses followed by a gentle bite. 

Rey shuddered. She was so mad at herself, so mad at Kylo, so mad at that woman. How could she be so turned on by the thoughts of a monster? But before she could think too much Finn had rolled her on top of him and was kissing her mouth feverishly. His hands slid down her chest and pulled one breast lazily out of her chemise.m

"Finn you are tired."

"I know, but I just can't stop looking at you" his face was plastered with a huge grin. Before Rey could protest again he cupped her breasts and rolled the one exposed nipple between two fingers.

Rey tipped her head back and thought of Kylo's gloved fingers pinching her exposed little pebbles and snapped back up gasping for air, she felt a climax come from nowhere and threw her body onto his rocking in a steady motion riding the wave out. She was clutching Finn's chest digging her nails into flesh. She couldn't tell whose moans were in her ear. They sounded unfamiliar, was she making those noises? And then it hit her, like a wave, and in the darkness of each blink she saw a glimpse of chestnut hair held in place by his hands and she knew whose orgasm she had felt.

Finn had fallen back asleep, but Rey had not yet followed. Her mind was buzzing. Kylo's orgasm had been different then hers, and extremely unexpected. She had felt the need to move, to rock herself back and forth in time with his motions. It was strange, the sensation so vivid. She could hear the girl he was fucking in her ear, her moans filling Reys mind. Rey closed her eyes and drank in the memory. She would have time to be disgusted tomorrow, tonight she was tired, basking in the afterglow of someone else's release, she found sleep.


	2. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is not the only one who feels this force bond.

Rey was used to Kylos presence now, but it still always found new ways to surprise her. She imagined that she was only allowing it so she could listen for clues. She was a Resistance spy, and what kind of spy would pass up the opportunity to see in the enemy's head?

“Force! Slow down Rey, I'm close, I'm so close” Finns moans were amazing. His muscles were twitching under her fingers and he was right, he was close, but Kylo was not yet. 

_Gathering information_ ”You like this Finn?”

_Learning all the First Orders tricks_ “You like when I meet your hips like this”

“Mhhmmmm Rey, fuck, fuck, fuck” Finn rolled her over in one smooth move, he buried himself into her to the hilt before withdrawing just to do it again.

Rey met her hips to him, screaming and moaning incoherent noises. She needed him to take her like this, take her like _he_ took _her_. She could feel that Kylo was now fucking his brunette, she could see it everytime she closed her eyes. She almost saw jealousy in his eyes, but she could not comprehend what he would be jealous of. They moaned out together. She could feel Kylo grow close and her walls began to clench around Finn. 

_”Airnella, beg”_

She felt her own orgasm building, felt herself beging. She wanted _him_ she begged _him_ she had seen this all before, only glimpses though, never this much detail. Tonight she was getting the full show. She saw something new tonight. She saw Kylo reach down but he was not angry, she knew he was not angry yet she felt a dominating feeling as he reached down and encircled the chestnut haired girls neck with a strong hand, 

_he was choking her_

_”You may cum”_

His words were velvet, she had grown to love his voice without that mask. Reys explosion was unlike any she felt before. Her body shook below Finns as she grasped for the sheets, his arms, her own hair, everything, anything, she needed to feel something real. Just when she thought nothing could be more intense, nothing could bring more pleasure, she felt _his_ orgasm spill over and into hers. She felt his smile and for the first time realized that _he_ had said _her_ name. And before she could try to pull away from his mind, it was too late, and there was nothing but darkness.  
\---  
“I want all of you” his voice was booming “I want to own all of this” Kylo dug his fingers into Airnellas thighs as he squatted down to meet her on the ground. She was beautiful like that, sitting back on her knees and heels, knees spread to let those rosy lips peek out. “Follow the fucking rules Airnella!” he was screaming at her now. He was livid, he knew it was unjustified but he was. The tiny girl pressed her ass tighter to her heels and chewed her lip till he saw blood. 

Kylo had thrown his helmet on the floor followed by gloves and lastly any bit of dignity she had. He wanted to break her, and he did it. It was so easy. Too easy. She never broke the rules, and while the pleasure she brought to his body was delicious, he found it unrewarding and lacking when she submitted so fully. 

Airnella was a slave, she was his, another woman brought to him to ease his temper, someone for him to train, mould, and fight with. Someone to swallow some his seed as well as his anger. Five weeks into it though he noticed a change. She was arguing, her smug mouth was never moving but he could hear her protests. She would ask for too much, or yelp back in pain even when commanded to remain silent. 

Kylo stood back up. There it was again. A low tingle, between his legs and in his belly was a new fire. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heard cries of pleasure. _fuck, who was this girl and what was she doing to him?_

“Retire to your room bitch!” he spat the last word and turned around, not even watching as she scurried away in tears. He didnt care. He only carried to know whose voice he was hearing, _It's hers, that girl, I can swear…_ he knew it was not Airnella, but currently she was the only one around to take his blows. 

That night sleep was not easy. As he was recognizing her voice, whispering her name, he had somehow invited her in further. He always felt her. That fucking glow. ‘force bond’ it was called. He had no idea how far it could go but dared not ask. He had learned to push her feeling back, but this, this, this was different. He could _hear_ her. And now, worse. He saw through her eyes. 

Startled he jumped from bed

_”Finn please. Please! Please!!”_

Her voice was hitting new octaves, begging, pleading, he could feel the heat radiating off her body. The air was thick and her eyes were staring deep into those of that fucking traitor. But before he had time to snap he heard her unspoken thoughts. 

_Fuck! Fuck me like he fucks her, take away my air and fuck me till I can breath fuck me like your fucking whore_

Kylo was stunned. He saw his face flash through her mind. How did she know? How had she- and then he knew. She saw him too. That she was sooner to recognize his voice, sooner to let him in, sooner to spy so thoroughly, so personally. 

What stunned him most though, was he was pleased. And with that he immediately had Airnella brought to his room where he pounded her senseless until he had her beg to come. 

“Airnella, beg”

He watched as tears poured from her eyes, and screams were ripped from her lungs. She was beautiful like this, but his desire for her suddenly pailed to that of the scavenger who had fought back. In his mind Kylo called to her _Is this what you are looking for scavenger? Do you wish you were her? Always ready to receive whatever I want to give?_

In his mind he heard her calls getting loud. She was begging again, but this was not for FN-2187s slow rocking, she was begging Kylo. She was begging him, and that traitor didn't even know. He felt his cock stiffen even further. Infront of him he heard Airnellas beggs getting louder too, and he reached for her throat, encircling it with one big palm and squeezing just enough. 

Rey was getting close, he could feel it, feel the way she reacted to seeing his actions. He wanted her to know what she was missing. 

Kylo bent his head down low next to Airnellas ear and tightened his grip, thrusts getting longer and deeper as he felt his own release approaching.

“You may cum” he whispered, and with that he had both women screaming for him. It was so much, so much more than he imagined it could be. He called to Rey once more _wouldn't you just love for it to be my cock you are coming on? You know it's true, I hear you beg for me by name”_ Before they even had time to re regulate their own hearts he climaxed. His cock being milked by Airnellas sweet cunt and Reys twisted mind. As he relaxed himself down onto her body he reached out, listening for Rey, but his scavenger was gone. Pulled out to sea by waves of pleasure. All that lingered was that last flicker of fear followed by defiance as soon as she realized he had been in her mind, playing the same game she had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another smart phone chapter. What do we think? Please please please feed me the feedback. It helps immensely!


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is enjoying this game more and more, but poor Finn is clueless. Rey knows this can't go on forever, more and more she wants to be at the hands of Kylo Ren, and substitutions are not working.

Poor Airnella spent weeks caught up in Rey and Kylo's games. She would be spanked, paraded around the ship nude, fucked raw, and could seemingly never catch a break. 

Kylo loved it. It was a beautiful thing the mind was, and he was going to win Reys. He watched her night after night fucking that traitor, he felt it as she lit up, so close to coming, and he would tell her no. He would let her know how he would fucking break her if she dared, and then the fire would be lit and she would collapse into a pool of screams and cries as she came with such force. 

He couldn't help but relish in it. Each time marking it in a file, keeping a tally on how much punishment she would receive when he finally took her. She of course knew this. He didn't hold back from telling her. 

_”Watch as I spank my slut. Count them Rey. I want to hear you count them out”._

Rey would scream them in her head as FN-2187 thought it was him bringing her pleasure. 

_”Keep in mind Rey, this will feel much different when you are on the receiving end. And I will know when you have had too much, and when you are just lying to escape the pain. Remember Rey, I see what you see, I feel what you feel”_

He would watch as she crumpled again and again at his command, at his whim. He waited and let her make the decision to come to him. He knew it would not take long for the seeds he planted to grow. And he was right. 

\---

Rey could barely keep her mind focused as she walked the hall back to Finn. She was ecstatic, early in the day she had showered and shaved, but took extra time to maintain areas that previously had been devoid of attention. Every step closer got her more wet. 

“Finn, are you here yet?” She opened the apartments small door and walked to the back bedroom where a light was on. The wetness between her thighs intensifying.

“Rey I'm not sure about this…” his voice was higher than normal. Did she really want to be spanked? How was he to know how to treat a sexy secretary? He never ran an office, couldn't she find a more realistic roleplay?

Rey coughed to draw his attention to her. _Listen up Kylo, open your eyes silly boy and see how this is done._ Finn was speechless. His jaw hung open at the site of her in a tight skirt and ruffle blouse. The top three buttons were open, two too many. He had never seen her dressed like this. She must have borrowed the clothes. 

“You look- you're-”

“Shhhhh” she cooed. And before she had to call twice Kylo was there. 

_Annnndddd scene_ she thought to herself. 

Rey dropped to her knees and Finn jumped to his feet. She had never seen him in a tie. He looked stunning. She dropped the folders she was holding, she had seen Airnella drop things before, the fluster that overtook her, the way her words would hitch in her throat. Rey had been ready for this.

“Oh Commander!” Her doe eyes bore into Finns. “I-I-I didn't think you would be in the office so late!”

_Watch yourself Rey_ Kylo was more interested then she anticipated. 

“Check” she whispered in an almost inaudible sultry whisper. She could feel that he was growing hard a galaxy away.

“Rey! What are you doing here so late! You showed as clocked out over an hour ago!” Finn was blushing more than she imagined possible. He bent down to help her pick up the files, his eyes catching on her breasts showing through her blouse “You do know that entering the office without signing in and gaining authorization is against the rules Rey”. He was now holding her by her face, forcing her to look at him. “Breaking these rules is grounds for punishment.”

Finn stood again and Rey made sure to remain on hands and knees. She arched her back a bit for extra effect. _You like that? Right there?_

Finn grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her back to her knees, her face level with the bulge in his suit pants. He pushed a thumb into her mouth and tilted her eyes to look at him. “How should we fix this issue Miss Rey? Seeing as it is your first offense.”

“Correct me Sir, for I knew not what I did” 

Her words were smooth like fresh honey, and held just as much sweetness as fire. She knew exactly what she was doing to Kylo. She would kick that bees nest till he came and took what was his. What Rey had not counted on though was poor Finns reaction. 

“NO! What the fuck did you just say Rey? Stars no, where did you hear that? Who made you say that? Did he make you say that!? In that fucking chair of his? Answer me Rey!” He knew damn well she could not answer any of his questions as they came out with no pause between. 

Rey heard him laugh. She _actually_ heard a _laugh_ from Kylo fucking Ren. 

_“Oh Rey, I will have you on your knees with that phrase on your lips everyday. I will have you beg for mercy and I may even occasionally give it. To hear you, my sweet sweet flower in place of Airnella, oh you have struck a new cord tonight. Correct you I will Rey, and you will learn to serve me impeccably”_

The space between Reys legs was burning with fire. She was drenched, she could smell herself. She had shaved and readied everything for tonight, wanting to be that image of perfection. Now she was a hot mess, and instead of Finn pretend yelling at her he was actually screaming in a fit of rage. 

“Finnn, I-I-I don't know where I heard it, I just did. I thought it sounded sexy.” Oh great, now she was really stuttering. “I don't understand what's wrong? What was it? Are you ok?” Rey was in a panic why would he be so mad? 

“Rey this is so important. Where did you hear that? You need to tell me, you need to try to remember.” Finns panic was real. His face was twisted and Rey had no idea how to help. 

_”Oh Rey, you don't think he's heard that before? You don't think those words have hung in the air around him as I would punish my pets? You don't think he has seen women pleading with those words hanging on their lips? Poor Finn. He probably thinks you have been on the receiving end of my hands already, but don't worry little Rey, you will be soon enough.”_

“Finn I swear, it's ok, tell me what's wrong.” Rey already knew though. She knew that she had repeated Kylos pets words. She just loved to hear them, loved how admitting to a failure would lighten his face, and the punishment. “Finn, I will never say them again _to you_ I promise”

With that she was scooped off the ground, he placed her on the bed and planted kisses around her eyes and down to her neck. “Rey, I don't want to hurt you, I can't, I just wont.” His words were strong, focused, to the point. 

_”And mate”_ she heard Kylo whisper and she huffed in frustration. 

That night Finn and her slept in modest night clothes. There was no sex, no screaming to the heavens, no spanking, just Rey feeling the skin on her now smooth pussy and moaning into her pillow. She was alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Maybe?  
> Let me know! Feed me the feedback so I can improve!  
> Thank you guys for taking thr time to read my trash. I'm loving the company in my Reylo dumpster over here ;)


	4. Its a Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, but question is, who's trapping who????
> 
> Remember that plot I said would exist? Here ya go.

“Senator, I know it's crazy, but really. I saw it. I _saw_ it!” Did Leia think she was crazy? Because she sure as stars was looking at her like it. “We must evacuate Drungar! Outer rim or not! It is in danger Senator, they have been a trade asset and have pulled out of a contract!”

“Rey,” her voice was calm as always. “Follow me somewhere more-” she passed a cautious glance at Finn and Poe “-private”.

The office was huge, but packed to the brim. This was her personal space, filled with books, relics, pictures and junk collected over the many years.

“Rey, start from the beginning, where did you hear this?” Leia looked only slightly concerned as if she already knew.

Rey fiddled with a loose thread on her tunic. Here it comes she thought. “Senator,” her voice was shaking, “I-uh-heard it. I was having a dream last night and I saw it.” Rey waited for the senator to dismiss her saying it's paranoia, but it didn't happen.

“No one has mentioned Drungar in years. Rey, I need you to think hard and tell me what you heard.” Senator Organa-Solo began to pace the room, she was pinching the bridge of her nose looking deeply concerned.

“They have been pressing for recourse rights, they were-were-trading something. But the scientists or whoever lives there stopped. They were lying on reports, they have been lying about whatever the resources are since before Ky-before the First Order.” _fuck, she almost said his name_ Rey was blushing. The idea that someone could find out the extent of their relationship made her stomach twist. 

“Ok, ok. When will this happen? Was it a vision? Or did you _hear_ it from someone.” 

Oh shit. Did she know?

“Senator it will happen at the end of their moon cycle. I saw and heard it. I- _was she about to give herself away?_ I-felt it through a force bond” Rey slumped into her chair and covered her face. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but shame was part of it.

Leia was quick to move, she was kneeling in front of where Rey sat in a small office chair. Her hands placed gently on Reys knees she said nothing. Just waited till she felt Rey relax. 

“Rey, I want you to know that this was not a choice of yours. That a force bond is a strong and rare thing and you are at no way at fault. You will be ok Rey, you just need to be strong enough to not let him see anything that can put you in danger.” 

_Too late for that_

“I want to use this to help the Resistance. I want to talk to Luke.” Rey let that last word tumble out. Had she really just said this? What was she doing? 

“I will have him contacted immediately.” Her face was soft and loving, she looked at Rey like a mother looked at her child. “Rey, my son is in there, conflicted, he is a prisoner of war, manipulated by Snoke.” she looked on the verge of tears now, “please do not let that happen to you, please do not get taken from us, I-I don't know what I would do if Snoke got you too.”

Rey could feel her heart breaking. How could Kylo look at his mother and not feel pity. She loved him so much. Even as a monster she still loved him. 

\---

What was he doing? What was he thinking? Was he really going to create a fake mission to bring this girl to him? _Yes_.

Kylo paced his quarters. He had broken nearly everything in site and not seen Airnella in 4 days. He may have been a “monster” as Rey called him, but Airnella was never deserving of being actually punished. He had already vowed that when he got Rey he would wipe Airnellas memory and send her home, not back to that filthy slave peddler, but to her actual home.

He knew Rey would not come easy, she would need to believe it was for a reason, a reason other then getting fucked. She was extremely loyal to the Resistance, and had already spied on him a few times, catching glimpses of travel logs, seeing snippets of plans. This time he decided to make her see his plans. He would orchestrate a mission to destroy some useless planet but first let her see, giving the Resistance enough time to evacuate the civilians. 

This would give Rey an excuse to get closer to him, she would be able to maybe get more information this way.

Kylo picked a small planet with minimal life. It had long ago been exploited for a rare substance but since been useless. He let her see their ‘plans’ to destroy the planet and let it play on her heart strings. Do doubt she would run to his mother and try to save the day. 

Today though he was too busy to think much about it. He needed to prepare as he planned to be on that disgusting poison planet before Rey, and he was going to then exploit it to the highest extent for the only resource he had on his mind. 

“Sir, the Command Shuttle is being prepared now. You will be escorted by 4 of our most trained troopers. They are scheduled for prompting tomorrow” Captain Phasma was amazing. She was the only employee he didn't want to kill on the ship. 

“Thank you Captain. This is an extremely sensitive mission. Not a hair on this girl's head is to be harmed or I will do worse than kill someone.” 

“Understood Commander. My men are highly trained and will not let you down.”

Kylo clenched his gloved hands into fists. He refused to allow anything to go wrong during this trip or people would pay with more then their lives. 

After dinner in his quarters he hear Rey saying his name. It was soft and quiet, she was showering alone in a different room. She must not be staying with Finn tonight. She had shaved her body to mimic the image of herself she saw Kylo imagine. She was trying to please him and he could see its effects on her. He watched as her hands dipped low and she pushed a finger followed by a second into herself.

_You fucking prick, I just want to fucking kill you but I can't, I just want you to take me and fuck me and break me. Just give me enough info to protect those I love, just let me help the Resistance enough_

Did she feel him? Or know he was there? She was crying. He couldn't tell tears from shower water but he could feel her pain. She must have thought she was alone. 

He didn't finish with her tonight. He allowed her to have a night of peace. He knew it was a matter of days before she was his. And he knew she knew as well. The decision to be captured was hers. He was planning it around what she imagined. She had not spoken to Luke yet but he could see that she was only going to meet him to discuss her plan to be taken. 

_I fucking hate him! I fucking hate you. But I will find you, and I will bring you to your mother, and we will win this war, and I will break you. Force knows, I will break you Kylo fucking Ren”_

He couldn't help but watch as she reached climax, fueled by her anger towards him. She was fascinating. Her light and dark always so balanced. He left her only after she had fallen asleep, lulled by her own tears. She missed him, she called to him, but he would not answer. Not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. See? There is a plot! Sometimes its just hiding a bit...
> 
> Let me know what you think so far, feed me feedback!


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has told Luke of her decision, she is torn, but determined. Kylo has never felt so much affection for someone, and Reys darkness fascinates him, he is determined to make her his, even if its only in dreams for now.

It took Luke a week to arrive home. Rey had met him on the landing pad, he looked sad, knowing. 

“This, Rey, is for you”. Luke reached up to Rey's neck and clasped a necklace with glass pendant full of sand to it. 

She reached to touch her fingers to its surface, it was buzzing, gentle shocks letting her know it was alive. 

“There is a grain of sand from each planet the Resistance has fought for.” He took a deep sigh, “As well as small remains from many of our lost fighters or their belongings.”

Rey could feel the tears in her eyes as she pictured the ceremony they had for Han burning his clothing wrapped in a flag, his body had been swallowed in that behemoth of a ship, but they made do. He deserved it.

“Rey, he will be waiting for you, both Kylo and Ben and there will be times it will be hard to tell them apart.”

Rey nodded, he knew already what her decision would be 

“Now, we don't have a lot of time so we can't waste it out here being sentimental!” Luke's voice cracked a bit, and he was unable to hide it behind his half smiles and laughs. “Let's go somewhere to talk this through, there are a few tricks I would like to practice with you before your big-uh-trip.”

Luke had wasted no time getting to the point. Maybe he knew if he didn't dive in he would have never gotten the words out, either way Ray was great full that he was not trying to stop her. He didn't know too much about the relationship between Kylo and her, but he knew that Rey was strong, and in his heart he was hoping Rey could teach him what Luke could not. Rey was hoping the same thing.

\--- 

_Keep telling yourself that I am the monster, that you will never let in the darkness_

Kylo watched in awe at how magnificent Rey looked covered in sweat, panting, screaming. He watched as her lean muscles would ripple as she destroyed almost everything in her room. 

Luke had come home, he felt her joy as he landed, followed by extreme sadness, and now, rage.

He couldn't tell who exactly she was mad at, it seemed to be a bit of a mix. She had started during training, Kylo let his own rage bubble up and in turn felt her fire kindled. She had screamed about her parents, Finn, The ‘monster’ she loved to hate, Jakku, the war. Anything she could yell about, she did. And now it ended here, with her on her knees begging for it to just be easier while she closed her eyes to not see all the damage she had done. She had allowed his darkness in and she was not yet sure how to handle it, she had zero clue how to control it, but he didn't suppose he had much room to talk on that one.

 _”Rey, you will be ok, you need to learn the balance, let me teach you, let me show you”_ He had let her be with Luke, but she needed him now, she needed to be reassured this was the right choice.

_”We will be great together, we will be unstoppable”_

Her sobs were sweet, soft, he could hear them even in her mind. _”Kylo I can't,”_ She opened her eyes and took in the destruction she had done. 

_”What did you do Rey?”_ his voice was serious, dark, commanding. 

_”Co-co-correct me S-i-i-r,”_ her entire body shook as she lowered her shoulders to the ground and placed her cheek to the floor. _“For I-I know not wha-at I did.”_ The words were a whisper, just for him.

His entire body was alive, fire shot straight to his now hard cock. _What was this girl doing to him?_ The sight of her body glistening, bowing to him, asking for him to guide her, he had never felt so much affection.

 _”Come to me Rey, and I will correct you, and teach you to serve, teach you control, I will give you everything and anything you can dream of.”_ In that moment he meant his words more than ever. He wanted her so terribly. He wanted to see her alive with fire in her eyes, he wanted to break her, but he promised himself he would never snuff that flame, he would feed it till it glowed bright.

Rey fell asleep on the floor that night and he watched, whispering to her till her eyes closed. _”Sleep Rey, there is so much ahead, close your eyes and come to me in sleep.”_ Her hands were bloody from broken glass, and her hair matted to her tear streaked face, but eventually she came to him, sleep had found her.

\---

“What is it you need Rey, tell me.”

This was different, their force bond had been growing and tonight was something more. It was as if Rey was with him, she could feel his cold room, the hard floor. She could smell his scent, she wanted to touch him to see if that was real too.

“Please-” Rey reached out her hand toward his broad chest, his mask was off but he was wearing those black robes. 

Kylo nodded his head as if to say yes. Rey gasped as her hand met his chest, but before she could do anything further his gloved hand found its way to her hair, grabbing a handful. Her breaths were sharp and raged and a moan escaped her lips.

 _To be Airnella, oh stars this is more than I expected._ He heard her confession and smiled.

Rey was not focusing on keeping him out and he was listening closely to gauge her reactions. He began forcing her down to her knees guiding her by her hair. 

“Tell me Rey what you need. What do you deserve.” He had bent down and whispered into her ear, feeling a chill pass through her body.

_Break me, I want you to break me._

Rey did not speak, her whole body trembled as she shouted at him through her thoughts. He could see in her mind her anger at herself for crying before. She wanted a reason to cry, she wanted to justify all of her emotions. 

“Remove my robes.” His voice was emotionless but his mind was buzzing. He was sure to keep her out so she would be left wondering. 

Rey stood and clumsily began undressing him. He watched her hands, so small, covered in cuts from her tantrum, she was beautiful, and afraid, but it was not him she was afraid of. 

“Boots too.”

He knew she had seen his boots removed dozens of times, but did not know she had paid such close attention to his likes. She lowered herself back onto her knees and he summoned a chair for him to sit in. He laughed thinking of Luke _would this be an inappropriate use of the force uncle?_

She sat before him with her head bowed, she worked the laces deftly till the were both undone and slipped off. Carefully tucking the loose strings inside of each one she placed them to the side and waited. He could feel her crying again. Her body temperature rising was causing his pants to tighten further. 

“Look at me Rey”. 

Her head remained bowed. Kylo grabed a fist full of hair again and lifted it, her eyes locked on something behind him. 

“Look at me Rey, or I will give you a reason to cry.” His voice was low, the same relaxed tone as always. He was enjoying this too much. He was greedy though, his mind continuously thinking about how it will be when she is with him every night, his to do with as he pleases. 

His other hand now moved from its place in his lap to her throat, warm leather wrapping around tight, cutting off blood flow but not air.  
Reys eyes found his, searched them, it was as if she was looking for some answer to a universal question. He could feel her arousal, smell the dampness growing between her legs. Kylo promised himself he would not fuck her tonight in this limbo, that he would wait till he had her, and then in the waking world would claim her, but he was beginning to have a difficult time. 

He removed his hand from her neck only to begin tearing her clothes off, then, when he was satisfied with the amount of tan flesh he could seen he again asked her what she needed.

“Rey I want to hear it on your lips, just say it Rey” She was begging, pleading, screaming in her mind. He could see her picturing herself being placed on the Ottoman, her torso low to the ground while being relentlessly smacked. She wanted to scream till she was blue in the face. Hell bent to punish herself for giving into him. 

He released her hair and moved both hands to cover her breasts, taking her nipples between his fingers and twisting gently and then she asked, in the faintest whisper he ever heard “Punish me Sir.”

Never had be been so delighted to hear those words. Before she could take another breath he stood and lifted her from the ground. Her body was small but much more muscular than he expected, she didn't fight him though, this was new too. He carried her into his study and placed her down softly. He ripped her clothes off and before she could protest grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks he leaned in “do not even think about covering yourself. I see you thinking about it, you can not hide Rey.”

“I will do whatever I fucking want”

He wanted to be angry but couldn't, he could feel the ripple of defiance rip through her, and as her words came out she began to pull away, but he could see in her that she had not changed her mind.

He released her cheeks and landed a solid smack across her face. His expression still calm. “Are you done? Or would you like another?” She began to open her mouth to respond and he placed his thumb in it, pushing down hard under her tongue causing her to cry out. 

“Thats better.”

Tears began to well in Reys eyes but they were not from pain, they were from frustration, she was so on edge that she was crying. 

“Tell me what I want to hear Rey.” His velvet voice coercing her to give in.

“Pwease Kyo, giime a weason to cwy.” She struggled to get the words out with his finger still assaulting her mouth, but he heard it perfectly. 

It only took a second for him to have her on the ground, her back was pressed to the cool stone floor and he had a force hold pushing her bent knees apart, exposing her dripping folds. 

Reys eyes were scrunched shut when he knelt between her legs, He took off his gloves and laid them to the side, for the first time touching her with his bare hands. He felt the electric between them, and began to imagine how it would feel when she was really there. He slowly traced his fingers over the smooth skin of her thighs, causing it to ripple from anticipation.

“Count them.”

With that he lifted his hands away only to have them return with blind force to the tender flesh. 

“Fuck!” Reys entire body lurched but moving was useless, the force hold gripping her tight.

“Fuck is not a number Rey, for everyone you miss we will just start over.” He let a small smile pass his face, “makes no difference to me.”

Rey didn't count. Kylo's eyes were trained on her face as he continued to slap the tender skin on her legs, he watched as her tears came, she sobbed endlessly, her mouth open gasping for air, he listened in her head as her thoughts became incoherent. She would not allow herself to count, she was afraid they would reach a magic number and he would stop, she was afraid he would be finished before her. 

He was struggling to give her what she wanted, he needed more. Each time she screamed her voice grew more horse, and she had began to spill out onto the floor. He watched as the moisture between her legs spread. He saw in her mind how much release he was giving her, allowing her to just feel. He wanted to taste her, to press his tongue, fingers, erection, anything into her. "Rey I will give you everything and anything you could need or want" her hips attempted to buck "I will punish and reward you till you learn." Her screaming was slowing down, "I want you Rey, I want all of you." In her mind she continued to roll his words over and over untill he heard a different kind of cry, and felt her skin tremble beneath his hands.

Kylo only stopped when he knew she was ready, he released the hold and rolled her onto her side, she didn't speak to him, she just laid there letting silent sobs wrack her body. He sat down and placed her head in his lap. She was incredible, he could feel her light, it was something so different, warm, comfortable. How could he ever take that from her? Carefully he listened to her mind, curious as to if he went too far, but he hadn't, she was satisfied, empty, as if he had beaten her worries away and all she was left with was primal feelings. He heard her sigh, _”Thank you Kylo”_

“Anything Rey, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys and gals, the angst train has pulled into the station. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> And be gentle as I write from my smart phone :) 
> 
> Feedback is the biggest help!!!


	6. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is trying as best as she can to prepare for her mission, but its taking a toll of Finn. 
> 
> Poor poor poor Finn
> 
> Not thick on the smut in this chapter :) Kind of a long chapter! Sorry guys ;)

Rey rolled over burying her face into Kylos underclothes. She was breathing him in, feeling hot tears being absorbed into the fabric. 

_”Rey wake up it's just a dream, come on, i'm right here, it's ok, wake up”_

“Your friend is worried.” Kylo turned her to look up at him, brushing a stray strand of hair away. “You should go, I will see you soon enough.”

Rey shook her head, her eyes and throat burnt in protest, but before words formed on her lips he bent and kissed her, and with that she was awake.

\---

Rey woke with a scream on her lips. It had been like falling, the jolt was so sudden. Finn was kneeling on the ground beside her. His face twisted with a look of pain and concern.

She tried to move and winced, a lingering memory of pain on her body. “What- whats wrong Finn, is everthing ok? Whats going on.” Rey could feel her voice was as raspy in the waking world as it was in her dream. She looked around her room and down at the blood on her clothes and body before looking at Finn again.

“Stars Rey! I could ask the same thing! I came in to check on you, I could hear you screaming from the hall, and this is how I find you, on the floor screaming your lungs out. Only time you quieted was when you-”

Rey could feel her face burning, her whole body burning. Finns eyes turned dark, “Don't fucking lie to me Rey, Force knows you have been doing it far too long. I know it's him, you kept whispering his name, begging, what was he doing Rey, was he trying to get information, are you hurt, are you- okay?”

“I'm fine Finn!” She heard her voice crack as she snapped at him. His face looked as if she slapped him. “I'm sorry, I just, I need to clear my mind”, she looked around her disaster zone, “and clean up a bit too.”

Finn nodded. “I'm just so worried Rey, I hate seeing him hurt you like this.” 

_If only he knew the half of it._

Finn helped Rey up and to the refresher. Her body was sore and heavy. He carefully undressed her trying not to upset any of her injuries. “Rey I need to get the glass out-” he looked at her, waiting for her to respond but she didn't, she just sat on the small bench and stared at the wall in front of her. 

Cautiously Finn moved to position her before turning the water on. He was wearing a tight tee-shirt and sweatpants, but he didn't dare take them off. Rey was completely naked, she had been wearing minimal clothes when he found her, and she allowed him to strip it away. He could see bloodied spots all over her body, unsure how she managed to do so much damage to herself, but it didn't matter now. 

The water was warm, running off her body turning the floor beneath her rust colored. She was barely keeping her eyes open as he prodded her wounds making sure they were clear of glass fragments. 

Rey could feel Kylos rage, his anger that Finn was touching her in ways he couldn't, but he was quiet, she closed her eyes and pictured herself on his floor, cradled in his arms, and then she was asleep, and he let her be. 

\---

When Rey woke her hair had been brushed and she was in a loose shirt tucked under the blankets in Finns bed. He came in when he heard her moving, 

“I would have put you in your bed,” she could see he was nervous, “but you broke it, and I didn't know what to do.”

She felt sorry for him. He had so much adoration in his eyes, he was so loving and kind and honest. He had left the First Order risking his life to support the Resistance, and now, here she was, one day away from running into the arms of Kylo Ren. 

Rey patted the bed beside her and watched as he sighed in relief. She consciously kept her mind closed from Kylo as Finn slipped beneath the blankets beside her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

“The bed's been so cold since you left, what am I going to do while you are away?” He was breathing in her scent, planting kisses on her neck. 

“We will be ok, you, will be ok.” She pushed herself back into him more, pressing her skin to him, feeling his heart quicken.

Finn reached around her body, circling her waist and moving his hand to her thigh. Rey was in a haze, fire being lit in her body as she remembered the night before, her moans were soft and he traced circles on her skin, until he grabbed flesh and gently squeezed, with that a loud cry ripped through her body, she shuddered against him while the orgasm rocked her back into a trance.

Rey was unsure if he spoke to her, she couldn't hear anything, feel anything. She just was. She knew he was still holding her, and that was enough. 

“Rey, it's ok, Rey I am here, Rey, Rey, Rey,”

She let him whisper to her as she relaxed her body, her mind, she floated back to sleep in the safety of his arms. 

\--- 

When the time came to wake up panic set in. She had never had many belongings, but just as she had gotten them here she was, leaving them. 

She could feel Kylo watching her as she scurried around, laying necessities out on a table, things she had to fit into her back pack at all costs so she would have them when he took her. She knew he could feel the buzz of her excitement as well as the lingering tingle of fear. She made sure that was all he got, blocking out her thoughts of bringing him home, secretly training and moulding him to the light. Luke had told her that was something he could not do, but that Kylos affection towards Rey was the light trying to peek out, and that maybe she could stop him.

Reys was proud of her pack. She had a patch attached to it with her name, as well as Resistance patches on both sides. She was going to make sure Kylo was clear that while she was there with him, she was still fighting for the greater good. She had also rolled up tight a bright orange pillow case. She had slept on it every night since arriving at the base. _”What will it feel like waking up each morning after sleeping with the enemy? Rolling over to see Resistance Orange shining bright?”_

_”I could ask the same thing. Rolling over in a room of black, while the enemy pounds into your body unyielding.”_

_Stars_ He won this round, a surge of fire was shot straight to her body, grabbing her like an undertow. This man was going to be the death of her. She knew it, but she didn't care. She needed to pack faster, she needed it to be the next day, she needed him. 

Shoving things into her pack a sudden realization hit her. She began to search Kylos mind, desperate to find an answer before he saw her. Too late. 

_”Why are you hiding?”_

_“Because it's none of your business!”_ Rey could feel her cheeks burn red. She was so grateful when on base she could receive proper medical care, and was astounded when they offered her a drug to stop her lunar cycle. She remembered Leia telling her that as a fighter there is not always time to allow your body a proper cycle. That this would not only stop it, but also would mean no cramps, no mood swings, and no pregnancies. It was a miracle drug, but after almost a year with it she wasn't sure she was ready to go back to carrying those thick rags everywhere and especially did not want _him_ to see that.

 _”You, will have the same access to-"_ He was trying to be sensitive and it sent waves of embarrassment her way _"um-medical care as any of our female fighters, or Airnella have."_

Something this small was ripping her apart, how would she feel when she saw him? These small intimate interactions were crippling her, surely she would die when these things were said in person. 

_”Don't worry Rey, you won't feel shame over such little things when I am done with you”_

This didn't reassure her at all, but instead caused even more panic. 

\---

When she was convinced her bag was packed to the best of her abilities she felt satisfied. She had never owned much, so she would adjust to having very little again. 

The day went fast, almost a blur, ships being packed, inspected, and prepared. She had the opportunity to spend a bit of time talking to Poe, he told her about the planet and the special suits they would have to wear, she was glad he was coming on the mission, she felt silly but wanted to see his face before she left, know he would bring her back if they had to. 

Her last night was spent with Finn, her bed still broken and room destroyed she figured it was the best option, and also didn't want to be alone. Finn greeted her at the door with a kiss on her forehead, “Fuck Rey, I've missed you.” His breath was a sigh, and it broke her heart knowing in the morning she would be gone. 

“Finn I am going to miss you.” She made sure Kylo was not able to enter. “I love you Finn, I hope you know that. You are the reason I am here, you gave me purpose.”

She could feel tears welling in her eyes, this was the same boy that held her hand, and tried to save he. The same boy that later did save her, that became her best friend, her lover, her family. 

“Rey, I will miss you too.” He had her in a tight hug, her face buried in his chest. “You need rest though, this won't be an easy trip, and who knows how long your mission will be.”

He was trying so hard to be understanding infront of her, though she knew the fit he had thrown when he found out. Screaming at Luke, throwing things like a madman till he collapsed onto the floor. She was grateful though that he had not done it to her. 

As soon as he let go of her she began to move to the bed, she was already in her sleep clothes and he was right, she was exhausted. Laying down she looked at the ceiling, this room had become more hers than the one Leia had appointed to her. She was going to miss all of this, she knew it, but it would be ok. Finn was laying beside her now, leaning on an elbow drinking her in.

“Finn?”

“Yes?” The look in his eye was that of a desperate man, ready to do anything.

“If I dream tonight, don't wake me up.” She rolled over to look at him, exploring the depth of his eyes.

“But what if-”

“I don't care if I am screaming, begging thrashing, please, Finn, don't wake me. I can't be hurt in my dreams, I will wake up, but I need to be able to see it through, see all of it, because it could be important.”

Finn looked hurt, how could she ask him to watch her like that again? See her hurt so much and just watch? After a few moments of pained silence he responded.

“Anything for you Rey, always.” His struggle was written all over his face. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, she welcomed them and locked her arms around his neck. Their breath was heavy, the air getting thick. “Anything for you Rey, please don't let him hurt you, please Rey.” His tears were mingling with hers and she could taste the salt in their kisses.

Rey rolled him onto his back, straddling his broad body with her legs. She looked down at him with adoration, he was so brave, he was a warrior, he was proof that wrongs can be righted. 

“Rey I want you.” His breath was labored, she could feel him growing hard beneath her. She moved off of his body and removed her bottoms and went to shut the lights, when she came back he had stripped as well. 

Tonight was different than their usual, he kissed her all over, taking her lips into his mouth with small nibbles. She had returned to her spot on top of him and began to rock back and forth on his body while kissing his lips longingly. She could feel his cock twitch as he begged her through her lips. Reys lips did not leave his as she reached down and positioned him, in one push she had let him enter her to the hilt, throwing her head back a moan escaped her. It had been only days but it felt like years since he had taken her last. The feeling was different, there was a goodbye in each thrust, he was too in love with her to take her how he wanted. 

Finn wanted to claim her, make her his, he knew Kylo would try, but he couldn't, instead he gave it to her soft and sweet, focusing only on her pleasure. Rey came three times before he climaxed. He was laying between her legs as she held on for dear life, her hips lifted to meet his thrusts. 

When they were both totally spent Rey fell sound asleep, Finn spooning behind her praying there would be no nightmares. That maybe his closeness could keep them at bay. “I love you Rey. Please Gods, keep her safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, Rey is packed and ready to go, on her way to the great sin bin in the sky ;) Smut is coming soon!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I feel like this has been getting dark, and will probably stay that way for a bit, another few chapters, but it will lighten up as their relationship develops.
> 
> Please leave me some feedback ♡♡


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has signed herself up for it, she knew he would be there, knew he would come for her, but it felt like a dream. She was terrified and delighted, this was it.

The trip was not as miserable as Rey had anticipated, she had taken her meals with Luke and Poe and actually felt herself laugh. They talked about their travels, all the amazing places they had been. Rey reached up and touched the necklace she had been given. She never knew what was beyond Jakku, she had of course heard stories and seen things, but she had never dreamed she would actually know it, live it, explore it. Her life had been so much different with the Resistance. She felt needed.

“When we land will they be waiting for us ready to go?” Rey was shoveling food into her mouth so fast she was surprised she got a full sentence out.

“Yes, they will be packed up and ready to go immediately, they will be checked in before placed on ships.” Luke was watching her as she ate like an animal. “Im sure he will feed you you know. He seems to have a liking for you.”

Rey felt herself blush. “Doesn't mean he is going to feed me.”

“Well if he doesn't just project your feelings of starvation his direction. That should get his attention.” Luke was trying to make jokes to make her feel better and Poe was laughing along trying to help. She tried to let herself relax. 

What if this is all a trap? What if he kills her? What if he uses her to take down the Resistance? These were the thoughts she was trying to escape, she had shared them with Luke, but he seemed less concerned. He agreed to join her on the trip to see her off, to help keep her focused and calm. She had wished that Finn was there but knew it was for the best, Leia thought it would be best for him to stay back, she was afraid his emotions would get the best of him, she was probably right.

\---

Three days into the rescue his shuttle arrived. He was only accompanied by four troopers and demanded the girl that had told the Resistance they were coming.

“Bring her forward, she is here, I can feel it.”

“Your scary boyfriend seems to have a thing for the hunt.” Poe whispered it to her and it seemed like an inappropriate time to laugh but she did anyways. “I would give it to him if it were you, you need to run Rey, this was part of the plan, and if you're following through, this is your queue.” 

Rey wanted to kiss him, she was so scared and so excited at the same time and she loved him for helping her stay as calm as possible. Unfortunately their masks made it impossible for anything more than a big hug. And with that, she was out, running as fast as her legs could carry hern as far as she could go. 

She remembered running in the forest, she was getting tired, struggling to keep moving. She felt bitter tears on her face remembering poor Maz, remembering as the bombs went off and guns fired, remembered bb8 and his precious cargo. Her body ached and she paused to look around, opening her mind looking for Kylo. 

_”There you are Rey, come out come out wherever you are.”_

Fuck fuck fuck, she had no idea what she was doing, running from, running to, but suddenly she was moving again.

_”I can feel your fear, it's real, why? What are you running from?”_

Reys foot caught on something and she stumbled forward, the hot tears fogging up the inside of her mask. 

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.”

His voice was not in her head this time. He didn't pull out his saber and she didn't either. She just stayed there on her knees looking up at his unreal form, tall and dark in those thick robes. 

Kylo stalked forward and pressed his hand to her neck, she smacked it away hard and stood up to push him, “Fuck you Kylo!” She went to run again and he grabbed her by a bun. She struggled against him as he pulled her close. 

“This is what you want Rey, submit to it, accept it.”

Reys mind was burning, she struggled to hit him, anything to hurt him, to break free, but it was impossible. “I hate you!” _Why? Why do I want you? Why do I need you?_ “Let me fucking go!” Rey was furious with herself, she was struggling and screaming, she was turned on at the feeling of his strong hands on her. She wanted him to take her. She wanted to struggle, she was not going to give in to him, but she wanted to feel this. She wanted this power struggle.

Kylos hand reached again for her hair, pulling her head back, she let out a loud cry, have we had enough yet?

“I could go all day.” She managed a smile and pulled hard against his hand, forcing back a moan at the feel _fuck._

Before she could struggle again Kylo forced her into sleep just as he had during their last chase. He caught her in his arms again, and carried her back to his ship, his prize finally won. 

\--- 

Kylo was breathless. She was beautiful, she had so much raw power, if only she knew how to use it. He had carefully stripped off her suit and mask and she was left with a Resistance jacket and pants on. Her hair matted in back from the way the masks straps rubbed as well as from the way he had abused her buns. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and her lips were red and glowing.

He had strapped her onto that chair/table again and could feel his own heat rising. He had seen her dream of being in this room. He never interrupted, just observed. He watched as she had dreamt of being abused, used, hurt, fucked, her mind had gone to dark places over and over again. He had also felt that moment when her heart skipped a beat the first time he removed his mask in front of her. She relived that emotion each time, a flutter of anticipation, she thought he was handsome and he wasn't sure why, but he didn't care to question it.

He hadn't quite planned what he would do to her other then get her to submit. He knew she wanted it, even now as he stood here she was dreaming of him making her beg, but that was as far as he had gotten. He let her sleep and dream and tried to not to project himself. His mind was going to dark places as he watched her breath swell in her chest, causing her breasts to rise and fall. He wanted to take her, all of her, but he was not going to take it till she begged,he would not give in until she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys and gals, you are all wonderfuln I'm delighted when I see hits and kudos and I LOVE comments. Seriously, it just makes my day. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. Feedback leads to improvement and helps me see where people want the story to go!


	8. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants Rey, but not until she submits. He brings her back to that room where they first met and works to break her down. He will have her calling him Master before long, he knows her desires, and wants her to admit to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter, 
> 
> Be aware! There is some dubious consent, blood play, and lots of tears.

Rey woke up in the chair she hated. He had taken her kicking and screaming, whispering the most vile things to her through the force bond before forcing her to sleep.

“Sleep well?” He wore his mask just as he had the first time, he was breathless at how stunning she looked, her mind betrayed her as her body fought to get free.

“Fuck you Kylo!”

He was on her faster then she anticipated, his gloved hand squeezing her cheeks, “This is what you want Rey, aren't I right? To be dominated by me, to do as I please, to serve me?”

“Make me” Rey spat at him, the fire in her growing, he looked in her mind and could see she still wanted this.

“Ok my little Jedi, here are the rules." He released her cheeks only to wrap one hand around her neck while the other made its way to her waist. “You will submit to me fully, you will beg for your Master to take you, and until you do-” the hand on her waist moved up and slapped her across the face bringing forth a small shriek of surprise “I will continue to break you.” he loved the way she gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. “I will have you screaming Rey, until there is nothing left, until you can no longer bare the pain or pleasure and you will beg for your Master to have mercy.”

He felt her swallow hard against his hand. He saw in her eyes how much she wanted. She was dark, her mind swimming with thoughts of torture followed by bliss, she wanted to forget everything and start fresh. She begged for him to rip her apart and build her new.

“You could never fucking break me Kylo, you are so weak, if you had been capable you would have done it already!” Her face was turning flush as she screamed at him, her whole body alive.

“Tisk-Tisk”. Kylo let go of her and clicked the latches on his helmet, removing it and placing it to the side. He leaned over her figure, strapped in that chair, this time she would not be left alone. “Someone has quite the mouth, I must say though, I love a good fight, it's not something Airnella gives me, and I could always use an excuse to shed some blood.” He leaned in to nibble her ear, whispering to her through the force _”Do you trust me Rey, trust me to break you down to nothing but sobs and cries? Trust me to keep you safe even when you feel as if you are not? Trust me to bring you to your limits?”_

“Yes Kylo.” her voice was soft, trembling, but he knew the words to be sincere, and he smiled as he knew they would be the last sweet ones he would hear for a while.

“Now let's start with this Resistance thing you have going here.” He picked up something from a small table and used it while motioning up and down her body, “what is this Rey, this outfit they make you wear, do you feel strong with their emblem on you?”

“Does it hurt you? To see me wear the same symbol you were born wearing? Before you fucking bowed to another?” Rey spit venom, she was asking for it, she would do anything to bring out his anger, but he was not going to give it to her. He was going to destroy her while staying as cool and collected as Hoth.

He flicked his wrist and she could now see it was a blade he was holding, he sensed her emotions change, for a minute they touched on frightened but quickly returned to defiant.

Kylo grabbed the top she was wearing and made quick work to cut it off of her. “Not as strong without them are you?” his voice was growing dark, but he was careful to not be angry, and he could feel she still trusted him, how he didn't know. 

“You can take their badge from me but I will never wear that of the First fucking Order!” Her cries were frantic and he was trying so hard to not fuck her right there. He let his empty hand fondle a now exposed breast, the other hand gently tracing the blade over her skin, “We can change that you know.” His eyes glassed over as the blade bit just deep enough to draw a small bubble of blood. _”As soon as you stop trusting me Rey, I will stop”_

“You wouldn't fucking dare! Fuck! Kylo!” Screams and moans filled the room, he trailed the knife between her breasts leaving drops of blood in his wake, she still trusted him. 

The knife cut down deep enough to scar, but not enough to cause any real issues, superficial damage. Her entire body writhed and the screams being torn from her throat were deafening. He first cut 6 lines into her, right beneath her breasts in the middle, and with skill a circle inside of them. Her mind was buzzing and panic was swelling inside of her, the fight or flight instinct being repressed by the restraints. He was carving the First Order symbol into her, claiming her as property. He was consumed by the raw feelings pouring off of her. He had left their connection open to listen for her just incase, but this also meant that he would feel what she felt. 

“Do you feel powerful now Rey? Trapped here while I claim you, mark you as mine?” His tongue came up to lick away at the blood, there was more than she expected and he could hear her coaching herself through it. _Don't you fucking give in, don't fucking say it, not yet_ It was the not yet part that kept him going. He felt waves of pleasure move over her in ways neither of them understood. His eyes remained locked on hers while he measured her tolerance, trying to gauge the sensations she was feeling, and how much further he could push her.

“Maybe we should save some of this for later? You can beg me to finish, beg me to deem you worthy of wearing it.” He bends his head to again kiss her wound and lifts his blood soaked lips up to hers to rests them there, he feels her try to move away, hot bitter tears running down her face. Her breath was ragged and her heart racing, he could feel the intense sting of the fresh cuts.

Rey was screaming at him again, though he wasn't really listening, he didn't hear her say any key words out loud or in her head so he continued with their torture session. 

She wasn't watching as he reached and picked up a warm cloth to wipe up some of the blood. It was thick and pungent, he almost hated himself for how much he was enjoying the sight of it. He heard her moan when the warm cloth touched her skin, he could feel her pain and knew how much she wanted to escape but she was lost in a strange new bliss. She let small cries and soft noises of approval leave her throat.

“Rey I will get those words out of you, and it will be so much easier for both of us.” he slid his hands down her body, one hand continuing down to the furrow of her thighs. Reaching for the knife again he cut away her pants, leaving her underthings in place. He stepped back and looked at his prize. “I can smell how wet you are, I know how much you want it Rey, how much you want to be used.” He reached out with the force and Rey cried out when she felt nonexistent fingers tracing all over her body, gently squeezing her breasts, thighs, waist, moving to rub lower, searching for the small nub between her folds and giving it a flick. Rey was melting, her voice still raspy she was moaning and begging, “Please Kylo, please, please, please.” The muscles in her neck were straining as she pulled on her bonds. 

Kylo moved close to her body, making note of the way her eyes shone, not reflecting the lights of the room but instead sparkling with the force. Two gloved fingers moved into her mouth cutting her begging short. Her eyes grew wide with shock and he could feel his own low growl escape his throat. “Please _what_ ” he could feel the way she hummed against his hand, she no longer was thinking of anything but the way the oiled leather tasted, the way she delighted in how large his fingers were and how she wanted them inside of her. 

“Fuck!”

Kylo grabbed her jaw with his free fingers and moved close to her face, growling at her, “Try again.”

Tears welled in her eyes, her tongue stopped caressing his fingers and gently began to bite down.

“No. If you are going to be a bad girl, i'm going to fucking treat you like one.” He could feel her challenging him. Her teeth biting in a bit harder, her eyes boring into his. “Fine then.” he pushed down hard forcing her to relax her jaw with a cry of pain. Her legs were released from the restraints only to be pushed up by a force hold, as if they were wrapped around some invisible person. He could feel shame rush over her. She began thrashing again she wanted to cover herself and hide her drenched underclothes. 

Kylo put his hand pressing firmly against her sex. His other hand still abusing her mouth. “So fucking wet, I would almost think you enjoy this.” He moved his hand a bit, creating friction and then released her, stepping back to look over his prize. 

She watched in horror as his hand twitched and the force hold changed, manipulating her legs and pulling off her panties, then returning her to the same humiliating position, exposing her to him fully. 

“That's better don't you think?” he returned to her and slipped one finger back in her mouth, fucking it slowly leaning in to kiss her neck licking her pulse. He could feel her tremble, trying not to let her body betray her. 

_”Fuck you Kylo Ren, If nothing has broken me yet how do you think you could ever manage?” ___

__She was bitter, angry, rage in her voice growing. He removed his finger from her mouth and placed it between the folds of her dripping cunt._ _

__“Would this make you happy?” His finger moved closer to her entrance, she was begging, her lips forming the words “no” over and over again, but he was looking in her mind and could see her desire swelling, she wanted him to take it, she couldn't say yes, couldn't do that to Finn._ _

__“All of this is mine Rey, all of it.” He thrust his finger into her and felt as she squeezed him, she moaned loud and tried to pull away. “Does he satisfy you Rey? Does he give you what you need?” Her breath was ragged._ _

__“Don't you talk about him!” She was trying so hard to be angry but her hips had begun to follow the same rhythm of his hand._ _

__Her shame was visible, he loved it. He knew that her traitor was gentle with her, reserved and modest. He stepped closer, so close his lips brushed hers and he placed a small kiss before moving to her neck._ _

__“Do you like when I fuck you with my fingers? When I take what is mine?” His voice was like velvet melting her. He could feel her body yielding. Kylo removed his finger and heard her gasp. His finger moved further back, circling around her tighter hole. Her body went rigid. “Did your _Finn_ ever take you like this?” He bit down at her neck while pushing himself into her, slick with her own moisture. _ _

__“Ohhhhh! Kylo! No! Please-oh-please-” she was pulling away from him hard, trying to escape the new sensation, her mind was sure it was supposed to register as pain but her body was too turned on._ _

__“Relax Rey, Relax and it will be easier.” _”Listen to my voice Rey, tell me who owns you, who you would let fuck you anyway he pleases.”__ _

__He felt her body accepting him and he was able to push in further, moving his hand so a second finger could try to join the first._ _

__“Not there Kylo, not there, fuck fuck fuck.”_ _

__He positioned himself so he could watch her eyes, see every flash and twinkle. He was so turned on that his pants were cutting off his circulation. He wanted to free himself and fuck her, all of her, but he was waiting for her to submit, waiting to hear those words roll off of her lips. He thumbed over the cuts he had made, and a scream left her, she was more surprised then anything. He loved having her at his mercy, loved the way her body responded to him._ _

__Kylo moved his fingers inside of her, reaching with his thumb to find her clit, rubbing it hard bringing forth new noises, pleas of desperation._ _

__He could tell her embarrassment was starting to give way to pleasure. “Rey, tell me what you want.” Her voice was soft a light whisper, incoherent words. “Rey, please,” Kylo was desperate, he wanted her. “Ask to cum Rey.”_ _

__Her words were breathy, intoxicating. “I hate you Kylo, please, please let me cum.”_ _

__His free hand quickly met her face with a loud smack. “What do you call me Rey?”_ _

__“Fuck-ugh-oh god! Fuck you!”_ _

__His hand again met her face, he reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, bringing his face to hers staring into her being. “Try again.” he pulled hard on her hair and increased the rhythm of his fingers, using the force to grab her breasts and roll her nipples between invisible fingers. He was pushed up between her raised legs, warmth radiating off their bodies._ _

__“I fucking hate you _Master_ now ahhhh! Let me fucking cummmm!_ _

__“Its an improvement for sure.” a small smile touched the side of his mouth before he leaned in to wrap his lips around her neck, sucking and biting at the tender flesh, his thumb rubbing hard while his fingers assaulted her ass. “Cum for me Rey, cum for me while I use you like my fucking whore.”_ _

__Reys entire body quaked around his fingers, her orgasm almost bringing him to a climax as well. He momentarily had to block out her feelings as to not find himself brought to his knees._ _

__As soon as she had returned from her high he pulled away from her body and began to walk away. He could hear the panic in her mind, she wanted to be released she hadn't quite given up yet but wanted to be in a new position. He saw in her post orgasm bliss how she imagined herself on her knees, she had enjoyed how Master sounded even if it was spit with venom._ _

__Kylo decided that a moment alone would do her some good, he approached her and released her from the chair, now having her force bound to the floor. She was sitting as he would have Airnella sit if she was being looked over before a punishment or reward. Her knees were spread wide and she was sitting back on her heels. Her chest was pushed forward with her hands behind her head, elbows out._ _

__“I'm going to leave you like this Rey, and you may stretch, but when I return This is how I would like to find you.” He approached her, her face perfectly level with his now hard cock. He bent down and kissed her cheek, she couldn't move but he heard her heart beat quicken._ _

__Kylo hated to leave her but knew she needed time, and he wanted a moment too. As he left he pointed to a clock on the door panel. “Fifteen minutes Rey, I will return in fifteen minutes” And with that he was gone and the force hold was released._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This got dark pretty fast... It sort of wrote itself. I am really asking for feedback here, more so then on others so far. Kylo is a dick, like, he killes people all the time for fun, so this is really nothing in comparison ;)
> 
> Thank you all for the loves and feedback!!!


	9. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylos feelings for Rey are so confusing, he has no idea what this girl is doing to him. He sees how multifaceted their relationship is but he knows one thing for certain, he wants to care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some pretty dark stuff going on, and lots of feels, oh the feels. But things lighten up a bit, and Kylo shows he can be a fairly decent person sometimes.

As the door closed Rey felt the force hold drop, she caught herself before she fell forward and tried to stretch out her limbs. She put her legs out flat and reached for her toes, cringing at the pain. _Who the fuck does that?_ She knew who did that, and what kind of person would enjoy that, obviously her. She was the kind of person. _Fuck_

She had no idea how much power he could have over her, and how much desire it would bring forward. She was longing for him to come back, she wanted more, so much more. There was a drop coming and she felt it and she needed him back to keep it at bay. 

The best way she decided to keep sane for now the remaining 10 minutes was to meditate. 

Rey found herself in the position he had placed her in. Her knees far apart, resting on her heels, with her hands behind her head. She meditated the way Luke taught her, her entire body relaxed and she found peace faster then she imagined she would. 

Maybe giving in wasn't so bad. It wasn't as if she was giving in just for _him_ , she was doing it for herself. Why should she deny herself the pleasure she knows she desires? It was just so complicated. It wasn't that cut and dry. Part of her pleasure came from the fight, her excitement build on being forced. 

\---

“I'm glad you saw reason and obeyed.”

Rey had been deep in meditation pulled out by the sound of the opening door followed by Kylos sultry voice. She had her eyes pinched shut, she was so unsure what to expect. She could feel when he knelt in front of her, he leaned in and kissed her neck.

“Let's see how much strength you really have padawan. I want you to stay very still for me right now. Can you do that?” 

Tears stung in her eyes. She wanted to say no. “Yes.”

“Very good, If I have to help you I will. Now, open your eyes, and look at me.”

Reys eyes opened and she saw his beautiful face. How could he possibly be this handsome? He had removed his robes and was now wearing a tight fitting tee-shirt and a pair of black pants. He was on his knees between hers, two bowls and a washcloth beside him. Rey watched as the washcloth was dipped in warm water, he wrang it out and began to clean her wound again, he was gentle at first, wiping away all of the dried blood on her torso. She was shaking violently, tears streaking her face as he cooed sweet nothings, she was lovely, beautiful, strong, his. He did this a few times, rinsing it out and starting over. When he was satisfied he wrang out the now stained rag one last time.

“Open.” Kylo had pinched her cheeks guiding her to open her mouth. She complied and he stuck the rag in it. “Bite.”

Nothing could have prepared Rey for the searing pain as Kylo dipped his fingers in the second bowl to produce a white ash and press it into the cuts. Her mind only saw white, there was no color or sound for a moment, just feeling, just the burning fire and his hands. She knew she had moved. She heard a loud pop and the emergency lights flashed on, turning the room a red hue. Arms flew out to push him away, quickly caught in a force hold she was trapped. 

Rey was unsure how long it went for, but when it was done he showered her with kisses, she was released from the hold and threw her body forward, she was sobbing as she laid in child's pose, his big hands smoothing over her back, fingers running through her hair. 

_”Please, please, please, please”_

She whispered it to him through their bond like a mantra. 

“You belong to me Rey, and in time you will learn your place, and I will reward you with anything you could ever want.”

“Yes Master.”

Before Rey could think further Kylo had picked her up in his arms. She wasn't sure at what point he covered her in a blanket, but now she could feel it, soft and thick it smelt like him. He carried her gently for a while, she never opened her eyes. Just quietly sobbed. 

“Please don't leave, please, please, please”

\---

Kylo wanted to make sure her marking had not been wasted, he thought was unsure she would be up for anything else after he had used the ash. He brought a blanket with him, and was more then pleased when he entered the room to see her in the position she had been left in. 

He knew he would remember this night forever. Her screams burned in his mind. He had blocked their connection while he did it. He needed to focus and could not risk being distracted by the pain. He was almost sorry that he had not finished it today, but he knew that with time he would get the opportunity. 

Kylos hands had been steady as he pushed the ash in. Working fast but carefully to be sure it was evenly coated. Rey was unable to remain in position. The pain had been intense he knew, part of it was her submitting, part of the pain was her yielding. He couldn't help but be proud when she let out a scream and the fuse broke. The room was only lit by red emergency lights, he had pushed her back into a force hold and quickly finished. 

As soon as he released her she threw herself forward onto the floor, she was crying uncontrollably, he wanted to comfort her, he ran his hands up and down her back, grabbing a plush black blanket he brought with him and tossing it over her, running fingers through her hair. She was beautiful, she was his. 

“You belong to me Rey, and in time you will learn your place, and I will reward you with anything you could ever want.” He meant it too, he wanted to give her the galaxy.

“Yes Master.”

Kylo melted. She had not only given into him, but into her own desires, and he was floored by the feelings flooding into him. He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her like a child, he couldn't stop looking at her face, her eyes closed tight. Even covered in tears and snot, flush with matted hair, she was gorgeous. He carried her to his quarters, It was late and he encountered no one on the way. He could see her mind taking her back to Jakku, she was begging. 

“Please don't leave, please, please, please.”

“I won't Rey, Gods I won't.”

He was relieved that the Finalizer had been close enough that the Command Shuttle had returned and docked. He had made sure the halls to his quarters would remain empty and that the interrogation room undisturbed. He didn't want any interruptions tonight and was thrilled there had been none. 

Kylo placed Rey on the bed sitting up. She was in a space that left her barely conscious. He hated doing it but called in Airnella for assistance. When she arrived he had her wrap under Reys breasts tight with a gauzy material while he balanced her in a sitting position.

“Airnella is such a lovely girl Rey, tomorrow you too can hangout for a bit. She will help you shower and pick clothes.” Kylo saw Airnella blush, she didn't respond but kept her eyes on her work. “Rey you are amazing, tonight you will get some much needed sleep.”

He could see in Reys mind that she heard him, she partially registered it but that was enough, she knew she was not alone. She was calm as long as she could feel him, her panic only rose when there were no hands on her. 

“Thank you Nella.” Kylo gave her a firmly planted kiss on the forehead. “Get some sleep, and tomorrow if she is up for it I would like for you two to try to make nice.”

“Yes Sir. I'm always nice.” 

He had to laugh at her side comment. “It's not you I’m worried about.” 

“Oh.” Her blushing again was visible. “Goodnight Sir.” And quietly she scurried out the door. 

Before anything else he reached on the nightstand and produced a covered cup with a straw. He had already had water waiting for her on their arrival and was trying to get her to drink. She took a few sips before turning her head to refuse more. Kylo helped lay her on her side, he was quick to cover her up, he could feel her shaking and knew the drop was making her cold. 

_Oh Rey I'm right here, I promise I'm right here._ he laid beside her, his body gently spooning her. He knew this would be a sleepless night for him as he watched her. He couldn't help but watch her dreams from afar. He saw he being left on Jakku, exploring durasteel halls long abandoned in search of anything to bring her her next meal. He saw “Finn”, as she calls him, trying to take the droid, running with her through sand to his father's ship, he saw the way she cried herself to sleep, admitting only to herself her fear of giving up control. 

It broke whatever heart he had left. She was so afraid submission would make her weak. Afraid she would starve or go without. For so long she had to remain in control to take care of herself. But that was less of an issue now, and he knew that with time she would soften to the idea.

\---

When morning came Kylo let Rey sleep in, when she woke up she found him propped up beside her working diligently on his datapad. 

“Goodmorning.”

Rey could feel tears begin to sting her eyes. Fuck, she was really here, really in this mans bed. What had she been thinking?

“Don't be so hard on yourself.” Rey knew he was listening in her mind, hearing her panic grow. 

“I-fuck!” She had tried to sit up and was startled by the burning pain. _I guess that really happened too._

“It did, are you ok? Would you like me to look at it?” Kylo was now leaning over her, assessing her. She could see genuine concern which angered her even more.

“No. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I never said you weren't, I simply was offering some affection.” 

Damnit being mad at him was going to be hard. “I need clothes, and a shower.” She was frustrated with needing anything from him, but was not going to sit in this bed all day. 

“Would you like my assistance?” _I'm guessing not_ “Or would you like me to call for Airnella?” He looked almost humored at how ruffled she looked. He was giving her a half smile as if she was a child throwing a small fit.

_”Airnella”_

“Suit yourself, I’m excellent help in the shower!” He winked at her before getting up and pressing a few buttons on a pad by the door. 

Rey could feel herself blushing as she tried not to think of the events from the night before. She felt dirty, the kind a trip to the refresher would not fix. She remembered the way he had held her face, how the leather of his gloves tasted. Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door. Before she had time to prepare herself Airnella was in the room. 

“You may speak freely.”

“Good Morning Sir, Good Morning Miss Rey, how may I serve you.”

Her voice was beautiful, if Kylos was Velvet, hers was silk. Pale cheeks were framed by wisps of deep chestnut hair, all in large curls. How could Kylo want for anything more than her? How could anyone want for anything more? Rey closed her mind as she heard him chuckle at her thoughts.

“Rey I would like you to meet Airnella. Today you will be left with her to uh- recuperate.” He looked a bit flustered. “Before I dismiss you though there are a few rules I would like to enforce.” His tone was even and firm again. 

“Airnella.”

“Yes Sir.”

“How do we address people?”

Airnella shifted her stance, somehow managing to look even more seductive.

“Lower workers may be addressed by their names preceded by a Mr, Mrs, or Miss. Higher ranking officers and Generals and all Superiors will be addressed as Sir or Ma'am.”  
“Very good, did you get that Rey? The difference for you is that when in any room with another you will address me as Master. Only when it is the two of us might I let you use Sir.”

Rey didn't respond at first. She wasn't sure she was supposed to. Instead she clung to the blanket for dear life keeping her eyes trained on his large hands.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” This time she bit her lip to suppress the tears. She would be damned if she cried in front of this perfect girl. 

_”Gods Rey, you are amazing.”_

“Now I must warn you that your behavior will be enforced even when I am not there. Lower crew will be able to report misbehavior to me, but not be allowed to touch you in any way. Lower officers will have the same rules, but those ranking higher, Such as Hux, will have the privilege of dishing out immediate punishments.” 

Rey had seen Airnellas small frame shiver at the name of the General. Her face momentarily showing a bit of fear.

“But that's not fair!” Rey heard the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.” _fuck_. Too late now she figured. “I came here for very specific purposes! And being harassed by people I don't know was not one of them!” She could feel her blood boiling now.

“And what would be the purpose Rey?”

“Excuse me?”

“You came here for one very specific purpose, well please, enlighten us.” Kylo knew he wa going to win. He always did. She felt his eyes on her as she began to blush, her lips being bitten till they were raw. “That's what I thought. Serving me Rey is a package deal.” _”Just behave yourself and it will not be a problem.”_ Problem was he knew damn well she could not behave herself. She may as well have had “trouble” stamped on her forehead.

“Alright ladies, I will leave you to yourselves. We have a dining area, a laundry facility where you can find some clothes, and of course, Airnella, please allow Rey my bathroom facilities.”

“Yes Sir.” 

Rey watched as he began to stand. Airnella closed her eyes as he approached and waited to open them again till after Kylo had kissed her forehead. Rey could feel jealousy nipping at her and had no idea why. She didn't need this mans kisses. 

Kylo then walked to her side of the bed and went to help her up. She pushed him away and stood up on her own trying to take the blanket with her. He lifted it off the bed and draped it over her shoulders like a long black cape.

_Fuck she is gorgeous in black, she looks like royalty, an attitude to match._

Rey could hear his thoughts and couldn't help but feel a buzz. As he walked them to the door she heard him call her back.

“Rey I forgot one thing.” Before she could snap at him, expecting yet another set of rules, he had turned her around and kissed her lips softly, then moved to her neck, and lastly squated down to kiss the spot wrapped in gauze. “Please Rey, for Gods sake, please follow Airnellas lead and listen to the rules.” 

“We will see.” And with that she started walking, Airnella stumbling forward to guide her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys and gals who are actually reading this, please please let me know whay you think. Just drop me a line, thumbs up or down, just something to let me know how I'm doing here ♡♡


	10. Trouble Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Airnella get the opportunity to spend some time together, their afternoon is going quite lovely, and then there is Hux.

Rey wanted to be mad at Arenella, she's the only one around and therefore the easiest target, but she found it hard to do.

“Please Miss Rey, let me.” Airnella cut the gauze off of Rey and let out an audible gasp when she saw what was beneath. Rey was sure she had seen it the night before, but didn't bother enquiring. 

“Nice guy, hu?” Rey tried to manage a laugh but Airnella just gave her a scowl. 

“Miss Rey if you would like I can wait outside the door. Just let me know when you need me.” She sounded sad, disappointed. Almost like a kicked dog.

“Why don't you stay? I could-uh- use the company.” Rey had been with him one night, this girl though had been trapped here with him and superiors for months on end. Maybe this would be good for both of them. 

Rey stepped into the refresher and winced, the water stung against her body but she accepted it. She thought of Finn and the night he washed her with so much care. Addressing every cut and bruise and attempting to scrub the thought of Kylo off of her. She suddenly couldn't breathe, the water was too much, to hot, to painful. 

“Miss Rey? Are you ok? Do you need help?”

She slipped from the bench, her vision blurry she couldn't tell if it was water or tears. She heard Finn calling her. “Rey I'm right here, please, please, wake up, it's just a dream Rey”. She looked down to see the rusty water pooling around her, and she felt words forming on her lips. “Finn I can't, please, please, I can't.”

\---

Rey felt the cold towel on her forehead before she opened her eyes. “Finn,” her voice was a whisper. She was hoping, praying.

“I'm sorry Miss Rey. It's just me.” Airnella had grabbed Rey’s hand and was holding it tight. Apologizing for not being someone else. “Is Finn- is he your-” her voice trailed off, unsure if she should ask.

“Finn is my friend back home.” She felt a sting calling him friend. “I- I- I love and miss him so much.” tears threatening her eyes.

“Where is home?” Airnella seemed genuinely curious. Her eyes looked concerned.

“Wherever the base is set, where ever my friends are.” Rey felt strange saying that. She had gone from knowing nothing but sand, to traveling the galaxy, home becoming some state of mind.

“I've never had a home.” Airnella whispered as if she wasn't sure she wanted Rey to hear.

“How can that be? I though Kylo was sending you home soon?” Rey was propped up now, sitting with her back against the wall, Airnella sitting in lotus on the floor beside her. 

“My parents sold me, and they will again. I-” tears were welling in her eyes, “I have never had a home.”

Rey felt sick. “So he _bought_ you?” 

“No no, I, I was a gift.” Airnella was picking at split ends in her hair, trying to avoid looking at Rey. “He's been the nicest one.” A small pained laugh escaped her.

Rey couldn't imagine. This girl had been bounced from owner to owner. And Kylo, Kylo fucking Ren was the nicest of them?

“He feeds me Rey, he has bought me clothes, he has kissed me Good Morning and told me I am beautiful, he has never denied me medical assistance. He is all I have Rey.” There was panic in her voice.

Rey thought about her time on Jakku, she watched as Airnella broke down in front of her. She had known the girl for less than a few hours and suddenly she was spilling open to her. She was just like this girl when the Resistance found her. She was so happy to be appreciated, to feel wanted, she would have done anything to not go back. To not be a slave to the hot sun and durasteel, unsure of her next meal.

“And now, because he has found what he has been looking for, he no longer needs a stand in.” Airnella’s voice was bitter and harsh, but sad and truthful.

“I-I don't think that's true. He cares for you. Its obvious.” Rey couldn't think of a way to defuse the situation.

“It doesn't matter. He thinks he is doing the right thing. I have survived before. I will survive again.” She began to stand up. Grabbing a small pile of clothes and holding them out to Rey. “It's just a tee-shirt and pair of leggings. We can look through the laundry room to see if there is anything you like better.”

Rey had barely gotten a thank you out before Airnella had clicked the panel on the door and left. She felt a hollow pain in her chest. This beautiful creature had no one to miss, and there was no one missing her. And again Rey was reminded of how lucky she had been, and how ungrateful she was. 

\---

“Why! Why does everything have to be black or stamped with this fucking symbol!” Rey had been digging through clothing with Airnella for thirty minutes trying to make a wardrobe. She had learned it was all clothes taken from lockers of troopers or officers that were fired or killed (which incidentally was one in the same).

“Well we are on the Finalizer…” Airnella shot her a huge grin as she held up a tan shirt. “Found another one!” Airnella was a top notch scavenger and was taking pride in being useful. She wanted to put this morning behind her, she had an equal now.

( _”Please Airnella, for the love of Gods call me Rey. Just Rey. No Miss.”_ )

“Yes!” Rey held up a printed tee-shirt that bore the text “I lost my ship on Coruscant” her smile went ear to ear as Airnella burst out laughing. “You think this is formal enough for the great Knight of Ren? Or would he be too embarrassed to be seen with me in it?”

“Oh my Gods thats perfect! No you need that! Imagine his face when you walk up on the bridge with that on.” 

Rey was having too much fun. She for a moment forgot where she was till she went to grab a laundry bag to put her haul in and saw two stormtroopers bringing a bag in for washing. 

“You will get more used to it Rey.” 

She felt Airnella’s hand grab hers as she stood there dumbfounded. It was as if the air was again knocked out of her. Finn had been one of these armored men. His belongings thrown into this room for others to pick through. Her heart hurt but she knew now was not the time. She could cry again later when she was alone.

“I think I got a good amount of stuff.” Rey quickly put her back to the troopers and tried to smile. “A few shirts, some pants, and even a pair of shoes!”

“And I know you don't want black clothes, but when we sign out we can get you a few pairs of fresh undergarments. They will be uniform items, but if we ever get a trip off the ship we can get you nicer ones.” Airnella was trying to be positive. Assessing Reys reaction as she was speaking. 

“How bad could it be? I doubt they have the First Order symbol on every pair of underpants right?” For a moment she panicked, what if they did? 

Airnella laughed, “No they don't, but they do only come in black or nude. Pretty boring stuff!”

“Don't kid yourself, nothing looks boring on us.” Rey winked at her and smiled. She had seen her in those underthings many times through Kylo’s eyes, and it was not once a boring sight.

\---

“Hux, I would like for you to keep an eye on them but report to me.” Kylo was stern, serious, and pretty livid. He watched the two girls smiling from the security monitor, they looked happy, he couldn't describe it, but her warmth radiated through that little screen.

“I will correct any behavior I see to need correcting. And then, and only then, will I report to you.” Hux had on a tight face, turning away from the monitors with disgust, he was angry that now not only one of Kylos whores would be running around his ship, but two. “My ship is not a brothel, and your women will either show respect or not be tolerated. This was the agreement.”

Kylo flexed his fists. “My ship leaves in two weeks. Be sure that all flight plans are finalized and to me in the next 72 hours and have Phasma report to me on my accompanying troopers by the end of today.” he didn't even wait for a response before walking to the door and slamming his fist through the keypad to the side. The door flew open and he smoothly walked out, wishing it had been Hux’s face he had punched.

\---

Rey and Airnella were sharing their first meal together when he walked in. Rey had her back to the entry but saw Airnella put her fork down before leaning in. “He doesn't eat in here. I think he's looking for you.”

Before Rey could ask who she heard his voice behind her. 

“Good afternoon Rey.” His voice was cold. Unforgiving. He didn't need a mask.

Rey didn't answer. She didn't want to play this game. Suddenly she was angry. Angry her afternoon was going to be spoiled by this disgusting man.

Reys hair was grabbed in one large hand she could feel his fingers on her scalp. 

Airnella jumped in, panic on her face. “Good afternoon Sir!”

“Did I address you Airnella?” he watched as she sunk back into her seat. Shaking, begging Rey with her eyes to speak. But Rey did not. Quickly he pulled back on her hair, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. “When I address you Rey you will respond to me immediately and with respect. Do you understand?”

Rey still did not respond. Fire building in her she wanted to turn around and punch this man in the throat. 

“If you do not understand I would be more then happy to help you.”

Rey didn't even think he was capable of it but before she could fight back he had her over his shoulder and was walking out the door. Airnella had left the table too and was running after her crying. Begging her to apologize. Pleading with Hux that she would take her place. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching but no one said a word. 

\---

Rey was kicking and screaming as he brought her into an office. He managed to cuff her hands behind her and was surveying her body. 

“Not surprised Ren would pick one with an attitude.” he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, “Though not what I expected.” 

Rey could feel her fury building. Kylo told her to behave. She had been having a pretty good day. But she was angry this was all new and too much and she was not ready to accept it. 

“Maybe there is more than meets the eye though.” His eyes shone bright with the delight of his game. “Let's see what else little Rey has to offer that has Ren so over the edge. He pushed her towards a wall with a few eyelet screws. Clipping her restraints to one. “Do you like? I had these installed especially for situations like this. Has Airnella told you about our time together?”

Rey suddenly felt protective, possessive. This man dared to hurt such a beautiful girl. How did she fare against Hux? 

“In time Rey you will answer me. You may even come to enjoy our time.”He had pulled her shirt up above her breasts and her pants down, dodging her kicks easily. Before attaching her legs to the wall too. “I know you like to fight Rey. I have been told all about your trouble making habits. And personally, I look forward to your rule breaking.” He moved his hands over her chest, pinching at each nipple before smoothing them down further till they roughly harassed the gauze covered area and then continued down to the furrow between her legs. She winced as he moved his fingers around covering them in her wetness. She fought back the urge to moan, trying to muffle any noises.

“Oh I think I found the prize.” He moved his fingers up to her mouth “Open.” 

Rey’s body trembled. Fuck. How could she be so wet? How could she be so afraid and so turned on? Thoughts were swimming through her head, the taste and smell of her own arousal fogging her mind and before she knew what was happening he had taken his fingers from her mouth and roughly shoved them both inside of her, making quick work to move and arch hitting that spot every time. She screamed out, mostly in surprise by the entry. His other hand was around her neck squeezing tight as she gasped for air. The pleasure was too much. She was no longer capable of fighting back as she was continuously brought to the brink of orgasm.

“Ask for it Rey. Fucking beg me for it. Beg me as I take what belongs to your Master.” Huxs remained calm, he was determined to hear her give in. His thumb found its way to her clit. “Apologize whore. You will learn respect.”

“I'm sorry Sir. Fuck! Fuck! I'm sorry Sir!” She was spitting the words at him. Angry for giving in. Angry to hear those words leave her mouth. And then before she could come he stopped his movement and made quick to unlatch reposition and relatch her to the wall, this time back facing him. Rey was still panting. Her body shaking as it tried to recover. She could no longer see him but could hear him open a drawer.

“What a fucking whore. Begging to come on another man's hand. At least we remembered how to address our superiors.” He traced something over her back. It felt like cool bits of leather. “But now you will need to be punished as you took pleasure where you shouldn't have.”

“Ten lashes.” 

Rey did not protest. She took each one and loved it. She wanted to be punished. How could she allow herself to enjoy what he had done? How could she have allowed any of this to happen? She didn't even realize when ten was up, but felt him let her go and fix her clothing. 

“Have a good evening Rey.” and he opened the door to show her out.

Abrupt, dry, business like.

“Thank you Sir.” the words almost got stuck in her throat. 

\---

“What happened! What did he do?” Airnella had been waiting just around the corner out of sight of the door. As soon as Rey had left the office she had jumped out. 

“Have you been waiting this whole time?” Rey was surprised to see her. She had expected to have to find her way back alone.   
“Of course. I would not leave you with Hux by choice ever. He isn't a very nice man. And only gets worse when Sir is away.” Airnella still had a hard time just calling him Kylo, even though Rey had been doing it all day. They were alone, but she was always worried someone would hear.

“He's a character all right. He wanted to know if you had told me about him.” Rey gave Airnella a questioning look. “Are there things I should know?”

“If you want to go get a pastry I will fill you in. Besides, we didn't finish lunch.” Airnella looked nervous but somewhat excited at the same time. 

They walked together and never once spoke about Hux till they were seated by a window and sure no one was around.

“This is my favorite spot, sometimes I-” She was cut off mid thought.

“No one is around, so spill it. What is the deal with the general.” Rey was more curious than ever after all of Airnellas avoidance of the topic. 

“Hux and K-Kylo have a weird relationship. They are constantly fighting one another for power. They have the agreement though that Hux may dish out punishments when necessary, but is to never be excessive.”

“He said you enjoy your time with him?” Rey was confused as earlier she seemed terrified of him.

A blush crept up Airnella’s neck and to her face. “Yes and no. I-I enjoy some of his punishments.” She covered her face with her hands. “Ugh this is so fucked up, like I don't know how to say it.”

“I think I do too. I like to fight back. I like having that energy release, I don't have to think. I can just be.” Rey felt odd opening up and sharing, but could feel Airnella doing it too. Suddenly they had something else in common. “Though I'm incredibly unsure of Hux. I certainly did not come here to be a slave to anyone else.”

“He is not a good man Rey. And while one minute he is bringing you unbelievable bliss, the next he will have you on your knees begging for the end.” She looked very serious. “You are lucky he finished with you fast, and decided to go easy. He is capable then more then you would think.”

Rey felt uneasy. Was that him going easy? She was suddenly aware of where he struck her, and the fire from where he touched her. She wasn't here to take orders from Hux, but maybe it would be easier to just stay out of his way and try to behave around him. 

“Either way, Sir is going to be pretty pissed.” Airnella had finished her pastry and was licking her fingers. “After Hux, always follows Kylo.”

“I thought if one punished you then the other wouldn't?” Had Rey misunderstood? Was she going to be punished like this all the time? Or worse, actually be forced to behave?

“Well it's not always a punishment per se. Usually just a stern reminder that you are his.” Airnella shifted in her seat, crossing her long legs. “So what exactly happened? Because you know he will find out.”

Reys cheeks burned red. “Well he trapped me, and sort of undressed and-well- evaluated me.” Was she really saying this? Had this really happened?

“You didn't come right? Oh man Rey.” She was leaning in now close whispering over the table.

“Gods no!”

“Good, that would be an easy way to get a second punishment.” She looked relieved.

“He wouldn't let me.” Rey’s voice trailed off. Would she have? And what type of punishment would that be? Would it be another Hux punishment?

“Stars Rey! I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. He didn't hurt you did he? Like, you're okay?”

Was she? Was she okay? “Yeah, I'm fine.” What a lie. She was so far from ok. 

“Well we should head back. Sir will be back soon and we should probably be there.” Standing up she lifted Reys bag of clothes “I went back and grabbed them from the cafeteria real quick.” Her smile was sweet, like she had won some sort of prize, like she was finally making a friend.

Rey wondered what she normally did, who she normally sat with, and suddenly she felt compassion.

“Hey so is there anyone else normal on the ship?” She tried to be light hearted about it.

“Eh, there are a few people that are cool, mostly people that work on the ships in engineering. It's hard though to hang out. They are pretty scared of the commander, so yeah” She looked sad, never breaking eye contact with the floor.

“Oh, well, who cares really, at least we can hang out! Though I must say i'm a bit scared of the commander myself.” Rey managed to get her to laugh and was satisfied. They were making their way down long halls back to their quarters now. Rey was oddly uncomfortable thinking about Kylo. Where had he been all day? Not once did he look for her or enter her mind. Was he making good on his word to give them space? Or was he just too busy? Either way, she knew she would find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> You guys are wonderful, I've been having so much fun, please, let me know what you think!


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows the girls who they belong to.

“Ok so if he is there already then he knows about this afternoon already. So best to just go in, get down and ask for forgiveness, and get it over with.” Airnella was anxious, worried that Rey would get in trouble again. 

“Ugh. I hate this. But for you.” Rey was trying to relax, “I will place nice for you.” 

Rey reached for the door panel and it opened before she could touch it. Airnella pushed her through the doorway, she stumbled forward, and felt her breath hitch when she saw him right away. 

_”Oh Rey, you just can't help yourself can you?”_

Airnella had followed her in and quickly thrown herself down onto her knees. Legs spread sitting on her heels her hands flew behind her head. Rey stood there still, she wasn't giving in so easily. 

“We've already been punished, what now?”

“Kneel Rey.” His voice was smooth and even, he looked amused.

“Rey…” Airnella hissed at her.

“Fine!” Reys knees hit the floor and her eyes never broke contact with his, she arched her back and licked her lips. “Like this _Master_?”

She watched as he stood and towered over her, his boot kicking between her knees “Spread them further.” He was glorious, she began to feel herself warm over. Her body betraying her. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and tight fitting pants to match. His muscles rippling beneath the fabric.

“How was your day ladies?” He kept the even tone, starting to walk behind them out of view. Neither answered. “I heard Rey had the pleasure of meeting the General, I also heard she managed to get his attention.”

“Yes,” Rey was on a roll and could not stop now. “And I have already been punished.” 

_”Keep talking back Rey, just keep going.”_

“Well you will be happy to hear that this is not punishment for your blatant disrespect for Hux.” He squatted down behind them and grabbed a fistfull of both of their hair. “This is punishment for your scene in the Cafeteria Airnella, and your disregard for my orders to behave Rey.” His hands let go and she heard him move behind them, the soft sound of a drawer opening and then a few steps back to them. “Strip, then return to the floor, hands down, palms up on your thighs.” 

Rey kicked herself but obeyed. Airnella was in trouble too, because she had fucked up, and she didn't want to make it worse. She felt a new kind of naked, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to Airnella, her slim frame, a few small blushed spots on her bottom where she was wearing soft bruises.

After folding her clothes as she had seen Kylo liked, she returned to the floor, back to him she made sure to arch her back as deep as she could. She felt a tingle up her spine when Kylo placed a piece of soft fabric over her eyes. She couldn't see and delighted in the sensation as he ran his fingers across the skin on her back, then he left her and she assumed it was to give Airnella the same treatment. 

Rey heard him take a step back and she guessed it was to again visit the drawer. 

“Tell me when you are ready.”

Airnellas voice was breathy, “Punish me Sir, so that I may learn.”

Rey now felt his breath on her neck, his hair tickling her shoulder. “Your turn.” He whispered it so softly, she could hear his arousal. He was more than thrilled to have them both on their knees for him. 

“Punish me Master.” Rey could feel her body shaking, “So that I may learn”

As soon as the final word was out she heard a small crack and a shriek of surprise from Airnella, but before she had time to assess what had happened she realized it was her turn. A small crack sounded and she felt her body lurch when the tip of the whip hit her. 

“Count.” he was commanding, demanding, and something about it turned her on in an awful way.

“One”  
“One”

“Two”  
“Two”

Airnella and her continued in this rhythm, their bodies lurching and squirming. Soft moans and quiet squeals filling the room, they were panting, each strike deliberate and on target. Rey felt as Airnella reached over to her. She felt her fingers touch her knee and she reached out and grabbed them, wrapping them in hers. Together they allowed themselves to be one. 

\---

Kylo watched as these two creatures knelt before him. He wanted them both, he imagined doing the most depraved and disgusting things to them. 

“Count” Kylo let the word slip off his tongue and delighted in their race to get the numbers out. 

He palmed his hard on through his pants and he paused for a moment. He was fascinated. The girls would sway and moan for him, both dripping on the floor he imagined. He watched as Airnella reached out her hand to Reys. He should have punished her but he didn't, something about them touching had him even harder than he thought possible. 

_”You are mine, both of you are mine.”_ He whispered to Rey through the force. He watched as her posture improved, the way she shifted so her small breasts pushed out further.

“Eighteen”  
“Eighteen”

“Nineteen”  
“Nineteen”

“Twenty”  
“Twenty”

Kylo reached down and touched each girls back, he felt the warmth radiating off of them, small welts growing. He raked his nails over the tender flesh and felt both girls shiver simultaneously. He couldn't wait any longer.

Walking around them he left the blindfolds where they were. He pulled his now throbbing cock free and pressed the tip to Rey's lips. 

“Open Rey.” Kylo couldn't help himself when he hissed out in pleasure. She had taken the tip in her mouth slowly, sucking down hard and licking up his precum. It was mind blowing, this was the first time he had felt her mouth, and he was struggling to control himself. He looked down at her to see her hand still holding Airnellas, their knuckles white from squeezing so hard. He started to push himself in and out of her mouth, each time going a bit deeper. 

Reys moans were throwing him over, he rocked back and forth testing how much she could take. Using the force he reached out and grabbed hold of Airnellas breasts, kneading and pinching at her nipples, those invisible hands sliding down her stomach reaching to play at the soft folds between her legs. He threw his head back at the sounds of her frantic breathing. She was struggling to stay still as her orgasm grew.

Grabbing Rey's hair he began fucking her mouth till she gagged around him, her throat tightening.

“Who do you both belong to?” He bit his own lip to keep his voice even.

“To you Sir!” Airnella screamed out, desperate to resist cumming. Rey though only making incoherent noises as his member assaulted her mouth.

_”To you Master, to you.”_

Even through the force he could hear her moaning. She was begging for him, eager for more, desperate to cum. He could feel her energy as he got closer and closer and her frustration as she knew there was no release in sight for her.

Kylo struggled to slow Reys pace, and then pulled away from her. Rey's body was buzzing, he could feel her screaming for him, she would take him anyway he would have her. He knew she was trying to see in his mind, and he had kept the connection for the most part closed, but as he moved to Airnella he opened it just a bit, just enough for her to feel his pleasure. 

He gently guided Airnella back, her knees bent up and he could see her wetness. “You both belong to me. You will come for NO ONE but me! He heard Airnella scream as he without warning pushed two fingers deep inside of her, he watched as she writhed beneath him, desperate to feel him move. 

_”Do you hear her screams Rey? I will have you calling out, and everyone on this ship will know who you belong to.”_

Kylo curled his fingers inside her and began to move, Reys jealousy was building. He could hear her panting and feel as she trembled. She wanted to be the one on the brink, the one cumming on his hand.

_”Oh Rey you will have your turn”_ He saw her picturing Hux, the way his gloved fingers had curled inside of her, the uncontrollable desire she had felt. _”You will never come for another Rey.”_

Airnella was begging now, her voice was raspy and her breath ragged. He leaned over her and pushed his thumb against her clit, as she cried out his mouth found her neck, biting down gently, moving towards her shoulder.

“Please Sir, please, oh gods!” She was whispering softly to him, he felt as her hands moved, one of them wrapping around his waist.

“Please what.?” he realized his breath was labored too, he was desperate to fuck Rey, but first he wanted her to hear Airnella cry out for him. 

“Please Sir, please may I cum, please!” 

Kylo quickened the pace of his thumb. “You may.” It was only a few seconds before her body was moving, her hips lifting from the ground to meet his hand with each thrust. He felt as her muscles squeezed his fingers. 

Rey had began to rock back and forth too on invisible fingers, he knew she could feel Airnellas orgasm through him, she could feel the way her pussy had clenched around his fingers. He watched as her lips were parted.

As Airnellas orgasm died down he moved once more to Rey, pushing his fingers into her mouth. Greedily she sucked Airnella off of him, her tongue darting quickly. “How does she taste Rey?” She moaned around his hand. “I am going to give you everything you want. Filthy scavenger.” His fingers moved from her mouth, his thumb tracing her lips, “I will give you things you didn't even know you wanted. You will beg for me, Hux will never be enough, no one, will ever own your body like I will.” 

“What makes you think you are so good?” Rey was pushing him. She always pushed him and it only made him want her more. He wanted to feel her struggle, cry, scream, he would win and she knew it. After all he thought, what fun would the hunt be if the rabbit didn't run? 

“Do. Not. Move.” 

Kylo left Rey for Airnella again. Slowly he undid her blindfold, helping her to her knees he kissed her forehead first, then her lips. She was sweet and soft, always eager to please. “Please see yourself to your quarters Nella.” He held her face in his hands and kissed her once more, deeper more demanding. “Good night.”

“Good night Sir.”

He watched as she left the room, her bare feet quiet on the floor. Once the door was closed he returned to Rey. 

“Even through your dreams I was the best, through our bond, I was the best.” He had left her blindfold on and could see every other sense heighten. “You broke rules today Rey, do you think you deserve to cum?” He watched as she trembled, he could see in her mind she just wanted to be touched, she was begging for contact. He bent down so his mouth hovered in front of hers, “Tell me what it is you want.”

“Please touch me Master, any way you will I don't care, just please.” Her voice was cracking.

Looking into her he saw her picture the way he would take Airnella by force, no gentleness, but pound into her, using her body, he saw her imagine his lips all over her, biting, sucking, licking. He saw times he had spanked Airnella, but now Rey pictured it being her. As Kylo stood back up he pressed his erection to her face, it was back in his pants but she opened her mouth and he could feel her hot breath on him through the fabric.

“Stand.”

Rey wobbled on trying to get to her feet, and before she had time to stabilize herself he picked her up and had her moved to the bedroom. He carried her with tenderness and placed her on the edge of the bed, pressing her body back and lifting her knees. As his knees hit the ground he saw before him all of her, wet and begging for him. “First will be your pleasure, and then I will take mine.” He listened as she moaned before he even touched her, she was sighing and panting feeling his breath between her legs, and when the flat of his tongue made sudden contact with her body she screamed out in surprise. He flicked the tip around and was careful to listen to what she liked. He focused on her mind letting it guide him. More attention to the left side of her clit, circling around her entrance, these things he wanted to remember, and without ever having to ask he was able to know perfectly what she needed. He kept his eyes opened, watching her parted lips every so often she would bite down on one of them and her hips would thrust up. 

He felt her orgasm building as her body began to rock against him. He pushed a finger into her and curled it tight against the little spot inside of her, rubbing hard while sucking on her clit, letting his teeth nibble here and there. He didn't stop her when a hand flew to his hair, grabbing as much as she could she was urging him not to stop. Her cries were frantic now.

_Gods his hair is so soft, and lips, and gods oh fuck fuck._

He loved hearing all the little thoughts she had, he smiled against her as she praised him. 

_Oh gods, fuck, oh, right there! Right there!_

_”Beg me out loud, beg and possibly I will let you cum.”_ He didn't skip a beat, reaching out through the bond he was able to multitask. His finger had began to move in and out, still curling into that spot and his tongue more unforgiving.

“Please, ohh, fuck, Master please, I'm so close.” her moans were throwing him over, it was taking everything he had to not fuck her right away.

“Wait.” He felt her press herself more into the mattress and she shrieked in protest, he used his free hand to pull out his cock and he held it tight, stroking it a few times. Rey was beautiful, begging and crying, she needed release, he could feel how tight she was, her alrighty perfect cunt swollen with pleasure, her entire body flushed. 

“Oh please! Oh fuck, oh please, please Master!” her hand moved from his hair to his shoulder, squeezing hard, the other was tearing at the bed sheets.

_“You may cum Rey, and after you may thank me.”_

Her body quaked, all of her muscles spasming he quickly added another finger and felt as she gripped it tight, rocking on them and pulling. She screamed out in pleasure, and then became quiet, holding her breath as she convulsed around him, her muscles pulsing.

“Thank you Master.”

He pulled his lips away from her. “Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for letting me cum, even when I did not deserve it.”

“Now, it is my turn.” He knew that his pleasure would be shared and was praying he could keep enough control to allow her a few more orgasms before he finished, he was primal, like an animal he pulled her from the bed and placed her on her hands and knees on a low ottoman he had dragged into the room earlier. She was facing a section of floor to ceiling mirror, still blindfolded. He moved behind her and began to remove his boots and then his pants followed. He breath was erratic, when he turned around he could see she had pushed herself low and had a hand cupping her swollen pussy, her palm rubbing hard against her clit.

“Did I tell you that you could touch?” A hard smack found her ass and her whole body lurched forward with moan. He waited till her hand returned to where he had placed it and then undid her blindfold. The room was dim but her eyes still demanded a moment to adjust. He watched her through the mirror as she looked over his body. She was like electric, and through the force he could feel a new hunger when she saw them both in that position. He was behind her spreading her and pushing one, then two, then three fingers into her and moving them around, trying to get her somewhat prepared. She rocked back and forth fucking herself on his hand, her eyes pinched shut she was not used to being so full. She was trying to decide if it was pain or pleasure.

_Gods if I could barely fit him in my mouth even halfway how is this going to work._ She was beginning to panic and the noises she made were more labored, she was afraid but still begging for it. “Let me know if I hurt you.” He wouldn't stop, and he knew that. 

“Oh fuck! Mhmmm I don't care, please Master, ohh, hurt me.”

He didn't need more of an invitation than that and as he pulled out his fingers he grabbed her hips and thrusted in to the hilt, not waiting before he pulled out half way and did it again. He could feel as he hit her cervix, her screams were deafening, between each one would be a series of small moans. “Open your eyes Rey. Open your fucking eyes and look at me.” He watched her in the mirror, her eyes focused on his as he rammed himself into her over and over again, tears were forming in her eyes and his cock twitched inside of her. “You belong to me Rey, and I will use your body however I see fit.” He reached out with the force and could feel her clench down tight as her clit was played with by invisible fingers and mouths. “No one will ever fuck you like I do Rey. Now watch, as your Master claims what is his.” 

Her eyes were wide and teary as she looked at him through the mirror, her mouth open and cheeks red. She had started to rock back to meet his thrusts and he knew she was close to another orgasm. Her breath was hitching in her throat and she whispered “Please” like a mantra. 

“Please what Rey?”

“Please Master, oh Gods, please may I cum!” Her body had began to shake and he could feel it mounting.

“Cum for me Rey.”

Her orgasm was earth shattering, she was more than he imagined, having her in in person was something so new, the feeling of her energy so different, he ran his hands along her back, watching her lips suck in air, her eyes on him but looking at nothing. Her body was one with his, there was no telling where one ended and the other began. As she came she became quiet, holding her breath and shaking, he held her tight and felt the force radiating off of her. 

Kylo and her moved through this dance for as long as he could handle, he had moved her to her back with her knees over his shoulders. She grabbed at his legs, clawing at him, holding on for life. He bent down and kissed her, then sitting up wrapped a hand around her neck, cutting off blood flow as another orgasm mounted. Her lips moved but her voice was silent, feeling his own release he cried out to her, “Cum Rey, I want to see you cum, look at me.”

Her eyes stayed open wide, glassed over as she melted around him, he quickened his thrusts as she finished and then slowed, rocking deep into her as he filled her. Pulling out he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her to her knees. 

She was beautiful, she was his.

\---

Rey was dizzy with passion, her body was alive, buzzing, screaming. She looked up at him from her position on the ground, his hand in her hair keeping her on edge. 

“Open.”

His voice was commanding, she licked her lips before parting them, watching him wince a bit as she gently took him in. She could taste both of them mixed with blood. He was right, she had never been fucked like that. 

“Clean it all up Rey, mhhhh, that's a good girl.” He was purring to her, his hands now gently moving around her scalp, fingers moving down to squeeze her shoulders. 

_You are mine Rey, all of you. No one will have you like I do._

Rey felt herself moan around him with pleasure, she listened to his noiseless whispers, directed at her, for her, in her. 

When he finally pulled himself out of her she watched as he fell to his knees in front of her. He watched her for a moment, her eyes fluttered with sudden tiredness. She leaned in wanting more of him. He responded by leaning into her, taking her mouth into his. She greedily kissed him till she couldn't move anymore. 

She felt him as he fixed her hair, his fingers were gentle as he changed the dressing on her waist, and finally he tucked her between soft blankets. She opened her eyes to see she was laying on a bright orange pillow, he had covered one of his with the case she packed. Tears filled her eyes, and she was happy, she felt loved, cared for, the energy he feed her through the force was a different kind of intimate. She rolled over and buried her face into his chest and cried hot tears. She could momentarily hear his panic, worried something was wrong. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ She reached out to him letting him know that she was okay, that even this small thoughtful action was enough to show her he cared. 

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, she heard him whispering a story to her, it was something about a trip, somewhere he had gone as a child, the first time he flew a Resistance ship, she smiled thinking of Poe and his X Wing, the way he loved that ship, and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of ships and far off places. Kylo entered her dreams easily, and together they explored new reaches of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so wonderful! Comments and feedback are always appreciated ♡♡♡♡


	12. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo are not seeing eye to eye 100% yet. Kylo had her accompany him for the day to teach her to behave, and maybe just to rub her in Hux's face a little too

Rey woke up in Kylos arms, she was still not used to it. She knew it was too early as he was still sleeping, so used the time to really look at him. He was sleeping in his shirt, but she could see the faint line of where she had struck him, moving from his eye to his shoulder. Bacta had helped it from becoming too obscene. He was still just as handsome as the first time she saw him. 

When he began to stir she pretended to be just waking as well. 

“Good morning Rey.” He rolled over to grab her face and planted a large kiss on her forehead.

_Stars I should hate you_

“Good morning.”

Kylo pulled himself from the bed and began to get ready for the day. “Today you will be with me all day.” He was headed to the refresher shouting to her. 

“Where are we going?” Rey had a horrible feeling about this. Was he taking her somewhere? While he was getting done she quickly went to the main room to grab the bag of clothes her and Airnella had gathered. She picked out something and laid it on the edge of the bed. She figured she would wash up first too before dressing. 

When Kylo came out he ushered her in, “Your turn.” 

She enjoyed the feeling of warm water over her body, she almost didn't want to wash last night off of her. She was careful to clean every inch and then dried off and wrapped under her ribs before heading back for her clothes. Entering the bedroom tightly wrapped in a towel she had a small panic. _Dammit I know I put them right here!_ Not just today's clothing, but the entire bag was missing. 

_”Come here Rey”_ Kylo called to her and she followed to the main room. 

He had already dressed and was sitting at a small table by a window. She moved towards him as he beckoned her closer. When she was in arm's reach he grabbed onto her towel.

“Let go.” He had a small smile on. The kind that worried her immensely. 

Rey let go of the towel, it slid down her body and landed in a puddle on the floor. She watched as his eyes traveled over her hungrily. 

“Today you will accompany me just like this.”  
He looked stern now, assessing her reaction before moving forward. Rey felt full on panic mode set it. “You will follow on hands and knees unless given permission to stand. You will not speak to anyone, no one at all unless I explicitly tell you to answer them.”

“Are you out of your mind? No! I'm not going to be paraded around!”

_Oh yes, you will._

“Gods Kylo! No!” 

His eyes turned dark as he grabbed her around her ribs, pushing his thumbs firmly in the middle digging into where he knew was not healed. Rey screamed and tears filled her eyes as he pushed her to the ground like this. She was on her knees, head low. 

“And if you decide to disobey in front of others, remember that I will be forced to punish you on the spot.” 

Rey didn't look up. She remained on her knees, head bowed. She didn't want him to see her cry. 

“Breakfast.” 

Reys heart sunk and she was sure to leave the connection open. He had taken a plate off the table and placed it on the floor in front of her. _This is the Kylo Ren I know._ She pushed back, tears and pushed forward anger. _The Kylo Ren I was foolish enough to run to._

“You knew who I am. You knew where you were running.” He didn't look down at her, just continued to eat his breakfast.

“I don't know who you are, I never did.” Rey blushed at the confession. She moved the food around her plate mindlessly, _I could have killed you, or you me._ She wasn't directing her thoughts at him but knew he was watching. She pictured him bleeding in the snow, her thrashing in the interrogation room. She then thought of Han. Her eyes were wet again as she pulled apart a piece of bread using the force, shredding pretty much everything on her plate, letting her rage grow. How could he? She saw his pain, his struggle, and he hadn't stopped. How could the light and dark struggle within him so forcefully, how could he stand it? How was he not ripped apart? He needed to learn control.

“Enough!” She jumped a bit, startled by his tone. She fought to not look up at him. He threw his plate in front of her. She looked at the remains of his food, shredded to bits it looked already chewed matching the food in her plate. “I need to learn control?” He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. “You Rey, are equally guilty. As much as you may hate to recognize it within yourself, we were not brought together by chance.” 

Had she done that? She was so angry, she didn't know she had been reaching further than her own meal, yet here she looked at the destruction she caused without even knowing it. 

“Tomorrow we will start meditation, and then training. I will not have you losing your temper like this regularly.”

_What Kylo? And become like you? It was you who stirred the force in me, you who will reap the crop you sow._

Rey could feel when the connection closed. He was angry with her, angry that she was right, angry that he could see himself in her, parts he hated and parts he wanted to hate. She was angry with herself too. She needed to focus. She needed to direct the light to him, she needed to find balance for the sake of both of them. 

She watched as he rose out of his chair, towering over her, his eyes were red, something she had not expected. Her stomach lurched at the thought of his pain. Rey pushed the plates to the side and lowered herself further to the ground, her chest resting on it, forehead pressed hard to the tile. 

“Forgive me Master.” Tears welled in her eyes as she begged forgiveness. She knew she was not wrong, but she was not right either. Kneeling down infront of her he brushed his fingers through her hair, and lifted her face, taking her into a deep kiss. 

_”Forgive me Rey.”_

\---

Reys knees hurt from the metal floors. She was so angry at Kylo, but she delighted in the way he fawned over her. Little comments he made, the way he reached out through the force. She was too afraid to fight him in front of others anyways, she knew he would have her not only embarrassed but potentially in excruciating pain.

When they made it to a conference room Kylo stopped her at the door and reminded her again. “Do not speak unless I expressly give you permission. Answer if you understand.”

“I understand Master.” She was nervous about having to address him in front of others. So conscious of her body she wanted to cry.

_”You are beautiful Rey, they wish they were as lucky.”_

She laughed to herself, yeah she thought, they all wish they were lucky enough to be beaten and fucked by Kylo Ren. 

The room was fairly dim and there were only a handful of people inside, Hux being one of them. 

“Good afternoon Commander Ren.” He looked down, his lips curling back a bit, “And Rey.” 

“Good afternoon General.” Kylo looked down at Rey. She was staring at Hux, a small smile on her lips.

“I said good afternoon Rey.” Huxs cool eyes were burning into her. She looked up at him threw her lashes, she put on the sweetest face she could manage. 

“Yes, I'm sure she heard, now please show me todays agenda.” Kylo dismissed Hux and moved to a chair at the head of a large table. Rey followed close in toe, sitting close to his legs waiting to see if he would address her. 

_”Practice moving these stones, try to place them on the table.”_ Kylo reached down and handed her a small pouch with 20 little stones in it. She opened it up and rolled them around in her hands before setting them up in front of her in a line. 

Kylos meeting was slow, she found it incredibly dull and focused hard on her task. She had managed to get the first stone onto the table and pride swelled up inside of her. There was a quiet moment when everyone held their breath as the stone clicked on the varnished surface. Kylo reached down and ran his gloved hand around the back of her neck. _”Keep going, focus.”_

She was glad she was out of view, pressed close to him under the table she had become tired and cold, trying to get her legs under his robes for warmth. No one could see her under here and it allowed her to relax. 

After a while she had curled her knees up to her chest, legs under his robes and fell asleep leaning against him. She wasn't sure if she dreamed or not but she listened to Kylo through the force, she felt the light in him hiding away and let it comfort her.

\---

Hux was livid, Kylo watched as his face contorted with anger. He didn't care though, Rey was to speak to no one. Hux included. He though did delight in the frustration it brought. 

Quickly he found his way to his seat at the head of the table, he could feel how uncomfortable Rey was through the force, she was angry and hurt but he knew she would learn. This was the way it was going to be. He felt as she pushed herself close to him, trying to hide under the table. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a bag of stones he had brought for her. He intended for her to use the time practicing with the force. _”Practice moving these stones, try to place them on the table.”_

Rey grabbed the bag and had laid out all the stones. She doubted herself but he knew with time it would become a second nature. The meeting was dragging on and incredibly dull. The highlight was the first stone Rey got on the table. He watched as everyone silenced and looked at it. Reys entire being swelled with pride, she was glowing, and he was proud. Reaching a hand down he showered her with praise, others at the table though had a look of slight fear. Hux especially was displeased, he despised the force, despised anything he could not control. 

The meeting was only about halfway over when Rey fell asleep, he felt her drift off as she clung to his robes, he was almost jealous. The meeting dragged on and on, concluding on the note of his trip, something he wanted Rey to miss the details of. It would keep him away for too long, much longer than he wanted. But he had to do it, it was not a choice for him to make. He almost prayed his mother and those stupid boys would stay way, he didn't want to be responsible for killing them.

As the people were making closing comments Kylo ventured into Reys mind, curious before he woke her. He only peaked and was careful to not disturb her. She was dreaming about what she had imagined her time with him would be like. She had been so turned on by watching this life, but now was so afraid, she was nervous and unsure. Too self conscious and afraid of coming off as weak to enjoy herself. Too embarrassed to allow herself to take pleasure. 

Kylo was leaving in about two weeks, but he was going to make it a goal to get her to loosen up. He decided that maybe positive reinforcement was a better tactic with her, that bringing her pleasure would help her to appreciate protocol a bit more. Quietly he left Rey, attempting to calm himself down and refusing to look at her bare body. He said his closing words and waited for all others to leave before waking her. Now that they were alone he allowed himself to take in every inch of her. He watched as she stretched and yawned, looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

This girl was going to destroy him, and he was starting to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love and comments! Feedback is so very very very appreciated!!!!!


	13. On Best Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is learning more control over the forcen Kylo sees the best way to teach her is through positive reinforcement, but what he doesn't see is how her light is reflecting in him.

For a week and a half Kylo would wake Rey each morning and have her come with him to meetings. By this point her ribs were no longer wrapped and she was able to easily get all 20 stones on his table, she was now instead arranging them in patterns, or carefully stacking them making sure each time to knock it over when Hux spoke. After meetings would be an hour of meditation, and then he would let her go and he would return to work, she assumed the work he didn't want her to see. She though enjoyed this time as she was allowed clothes and a bit of independence.

During her time with him she had met a few decent people, making friends with two mechanics for the Command Shuttle. They never approached her in front of Kylo, which she appreciated, but instead waited till they would see her at dinner in the cafeteria. 

“We hear you're a pretty great pilot.” The younger one, Leon, had come up behind her and put his tray on the table. “Hi, I'm Leon and the is Darron.” He gestured to his friend now sitting across from them. “And for the love of Gods call us that and only that.”

Their friendship had started a bit awkwardly, the boys trying to ignore the fact that the only other time they see her is naked, serving the Master of the Knights of Ren. They usually talked of spacecraft, parts, engineering and the likes. Airnella was a bit out of the loop but started enjoying their company as well. 

“Commander Ren told us that you were a pretty incredible mechanic and pilot and that he's considered you for the Command Shuttle team.” Rey had looked at Darron dumbfounded. Would he really say that?

“I think he's worried you'll get bored and run away.” Leon spat the words out then looked at Rey hard. “I Think he's serious too.” Rey almost felt guilty. She had thought about it before. Dreamed of being home where she could work on ships and where Leia let her fly. She missed being busy all the time, missed work. 

“Anyways, we wanted to invite you ladies to come watch the pod races with us tomorrow.” Darron looked eager for an answer even though he knew one wouldn't come right away.

“Oh, um, I'm not sure.” Rey didn't know how to let them know that their over lord was not the kind of man to share his time. 

“Don't worry about it, you can let us know tomorrow, we'll come eat dinner in here again with you.” 

Rey was thrilled to be making friends, she was happy that at least Kylo was trying. She watched as Airnella laughed and joked too, it made her happy to watch her have fun. As they finished their meals they made note of the time and excused themselves, he may have been trying for them, but they knew he would not excuse tardiness.

She felt nervous but also excited as they walked back to their quarters. He had complimented her to others, and they didn't act weird around her. Most people she encountered looked at her with sympathy. They didn't always look at her per say, usually it was at her body, at the new and old bruises that always covered it from either punishments, play, or a missed strike during training. Those were always the worst, dark stripes from where he hit her with his staff, he though had the same marks on his body, the two of them were very close to an equal match, surely with lightsabers they would kill each other. 

They had barely turned down the hall when she started begging him. _Please please please. I have behaved I have followed every rule, even the stupid ones, please hear me out._ he didn't give her an answer but merely told her he would wait at the door. 

As always entering their space and looking at him in the eyes lit a spark in her belly. They had barely entered and already he was dismissing Airnella to bed. She watched the way he treated her, soft, delicate, Rey knew that he had seen where Airnella came from, had looked into her mind to listen to the conversations. He had abandoned the plan to bring her home after Rey begged him. During the mornings now she would work in the communications office, finally getting a life of her own, she had thanked Rey a thousand times, she cried with joy the night Kylo had told her of the new plan. 

“Rey I leave in three days, and I really would prefer you not go, but I will allow it.” He was pulling her towards him now, helping her out of her clothes. She kept her hands at her sides like she was always instructed, not touching him unless told to. Her fingers itched for the feel of his skin. She wanted to run them through his hair and down his back, pulling him into her _Slow down, I will get there._ He could read her every desire, sometimes feeding into them, others purposely ignoring them. 

Very suddenly picking her up he carried her to the bedroom, she pushed against him trying to squirm free. _You'll never get me alive, just try._ She struggled under his firm grip as he pushed her to the floor, holding her with the force and pulling out his cock. She screamed against him trying to get away, a large hand pushing her head closer til her mouth was around it. She looked up at him, cheeks hot and flush and slowly let her teeth graze his skin. 

“If you wont suck it I will just have to put it somewhere else.” He was growling at her, letting her know that he would take what was his, and she loved it. Rey lived for the fight, the raw energy that passed between them as they struggled for dominance. She bobbed her head along his length a few times while rocking her clit against her heel. She wanted it and wanted it bad. 

This had become a routine, never had she met anyone whose sex drive paralleled hers before him. Every night he would take her. She would scream out into the darkness, letting his name slip through her lips, he never stopped her, instead egged her on. “Tell me who fucking owns you, who this body belongs to.” she would call out his name as she came around him “Kylo please! I'm yours, gods Kylo, I'm yours.” After they would collapse into a puddle, completely spent. 

Rey struggled knowing that in three days he would leave her. In three days he would be off doing what he did best, killing. She could feel the darkness in him, but she let it in, letting it fuel the fire between them. 

“Did I tell you that was acceptable?” Kylo looked down at her with hungry eyes. She knew she was not allowed to take her own pleasure, but she was desperate for release.  
In a swift move he had her in his arms. Rey fought against him, thrashing till he pushed her to the floor completely. They tumbled and rolled as she tried to push him off. 

_I will not give in so easy Kylo Ren_

Lights above them flickered as he shimmied out of his pants all the way. She was pinned beneath him, begging to lose the fight. A firm grip found her neck and she could feel the slick between her legs. She used all of her strength to push up against him but he shoved her back down hard against the tile floor. As she screamed out she felt him push inside of her. Unsure if it was the pain or pleasure making her head reel. Closing her eyes and arching her hips, she moaned loud as he filled her to the brim, each thrust bringing her closer. Throwing her arms up and around his neck pulling him closer, her eyes never leaving his. His hair was damp with sweat and she breathed in the scent. “I fucking own you Kylo Ren.” her breath was getting more and more labored, he shifted her so both her legs were over his shoulders, now ramming into her recklessly. “And I- ohhhh!” She felt her release close, “I will take what I want.” She didn't ask his permission, and he knew she wouldn't have held back even if he said no. Every nerve in her body was on fire, she felt his nails dig deep into her skin and her body began rippling around him, the room was suddenly red as the familiar _pop_ sound echoed around them. Grabbing his hair and pulling tight she rode out the waves. 

\---

Kylo waited till the first orgasm subsided and rolled her over, grabbing her hair tight forcing her on hands and knees. He slid two fingers easily inside of her, pulling them out he pushed them into his own mouth, greedily tasting her. He pushed the image into her mind and heard her let out a primal noise. Again he fingered her, now just his thumb, and pulling it out of her hot pussy he moved it further back, teasing at the tight rose bud. He felt his cock twitch as he saw her recount their time in the interrogation room, the way he had claimed her in ways she had never considered. 

She began to struggle again, pulling away and begging him not to. “Please Kylo, oh please, no, no, please don't.” his eyes darkened as she tried to repress fantasies. She pictured him slipping his cock into the tighter of her two openings, she pictured herself writhing around him, begging him to take her any way he pleased. _Not yet my padawan, but soon._

“Tell me what I want to hear Rey.” his thumb was now gliding back and forth, gathering and spreading her moisture. “Give in Rey, give into me.”

Rey pushed against his hand. “Please fuck me, please,” she hesitated, never accepting defeat easily, “Master, please.” 

His hand left her hair as he pushed down hard on her back to steady himself, simultaneously he pushed his cock back into her and his thumb deep into her ass. He felt himself fucking her harder then he thought possible, feeling the resistance of her back wall as she screamed out.

“Please! Please! Please!” She was unable to form any other words as her world fell apart and gave way to the abyss.

“Say it Rey. Beg your Master.” Kylo bit down on his lip, he wanted her to finish first but felt himself on the brink. 

“Please, oh stars! Fuck, oh! Please Master, I need to- I'm going to-” her desperation was bleeding into her words, she was panting now, sweat covering her entire body, gleaming along the ridge of her back in the red light.

“Cum for me Rey.” he hissed the words at her, his entire body responding to the way she clamped down hard around his cock and finger. Pulling his thumb out he used both hands to brace himself, digging into her hips with his fingertips. His release was perfectly timed with hers, she milked him dry with each contraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys and gals for reading my 2 am trash. This has been an amazing use of time when I can not sleep and has been so much fun. Please please please share feedback!!


	14. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has the day off, she almost doesn't know what to do with herself. When night comes her and Airnella join a few boys and watch the pod races.

Pale starlight filtered through the windows the same as always, never making clear the difference between day and night. Rey woke to Kylos soft touch but something was different, he was dressed and ready to leave.

“Did I oversleep?” Rey panicked thinking that in the still lingering afterglow she had perhaps fell back asleep. Sitting up she rolled her shoulders, both bruised and sore from his assault. 

“No, I can not have you with me this morning. You will be on your own today.” His face was calm as always, revealing nothing, but the force around him buzzed with the hush whisper of a secret. He made sure to keep Rey out of his mind, the agenda for the day would do nothing more than infuriate her, something he never liked to do, especially in the morning. Leaning over the bed his lips found hers in a soft kiss, she was sitting crossed legged and his hand slipped to her ankle checking the monitoring cuff he had placed on during the night.

Rey pulled back suddenly, alarm on her face. “What- what is that, why is that on me?” 

“It's to make sure you do not leave, or that no one takes you.” He was looking deep into her eyes now, searching.

 _”You don't trust me.”_ She Remained still, confused, hurt. 

_”No, it's those boys that hang around you that I don't trust.”_ He felt as she reached out to check if this was truth. It was too, he was not going to have them taking her out in any ships, he didn't trust that they would think with their heads, but instead follow her, blinded by lust.

“Now what do you say?” Eagerly he waited with a stupid smile painted on his face.

“Thank you Master for caring soooo much about me.” Dark eyes told him so was angry, but not excessively. He accepted her sarcasm and knew it was time for him to leave. 

\---

Rey paced the halls bored out of her mind. Countless droids whizzed by her headed in all directions. She thought of the droids on the Resistance base, she missed even their company. Airnella was almost done with her shift but till then there was nothing to do, nothing but explore and stay out of trouble. She decided to walk towards the communications bay and wait, knowing it would be an almost thirty minute stroll due to the ships sheer massive size.

“Rey!” Her excitement was always unparalleled, “What are you doing over here?” 

“The day off.” She almost let herself laugh, Airnella had referred to Rey's time each morning as her shift. She knew though that having a ‘day off’ probably was not a good thing, and was not something she wanted to think about.

\---

Kylos fists had a mind of their own, more so today than they had in weeks. Without Rey present his meetings were less of quiet discussion and more of a childish screaming match. Blocking her out did not dim her light though, occasionally a pang of guilt rose from deep inside of him, and a voice of reason, her voice of reason shouted out. 

“Hux I swear on all that I am that I will one day have the pleasure to kill you!” His face was red and hot under the mask, his eyes bulging out with anger.

“Please Commander, if you were so inclined to watch me die you would have done it ages ago.” The sneer on his face made Kylos blood boil further. “As we are all familiar with your lack of control when it comes down to it.”

“I have been savoring your fear for so long, I may actually miss it.” He wasn't lying either. “Keeping you alive and on edge will only make it that much more pleasurable when the time comes!” His voice was cracking in the modulator. 

Hux was nothing. He was but a puppet of Snoke, he got off on the illusion of power and had nothing else to live for. Pathetic really. The two of them continued while four guards and six other officers watched. No one dared to move, to pick a side, to even breath. 

Kylo knew what he felt and Hux refused to listen, always choosing strategy, unable to accept a miscalculation. The force though was rarely wrong and Kylo had seen where Huxs so called plan would lead them. 

Hux returned to his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose he surveyed the room, Kylo watched as his eyes scanned the parameters. Two troopers lay unconscious against the wall after being thrown there, punishment for shifting their positions during the argument. The conference table had also suffered with four long cracks inching along its length, stemming from the indentations left by his hands. 

“I can not even begin to fathom why Supreme Leader would pick you for this task.” Hux spoke again, his mouth never stopped running. Kylo pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it watching the varnish of the table reflect red light on everyone's faces. Tied to the belt clip was a small length of ribbon. The kind Rey used to tie her hair up. He was glad his mask hid his eyes as he let them rest on it. _This girl just won't give up._ He barely recognized the feeling, so foreign. He almost felt joy at the idea that she believed she could redeem him, that she trusted him. Her reason again had spared a few lives, perhaps he did not have to kill anyone in the office today, but the table, well that was already broken, so why not finish the job?

\--- 

Rey was thrilled for the night ahead, before dinner she had returned to her quarters to change. Airnella and her were met by Kylo, looking particularly angry arguing with someone over a holo. 

Airnella darted into the fresher but Rey paused to look at him, pushing a bit of light his way and taking note of the way his posture relaxed. He turned the holo for a moment and blew her a kiss. Her heart nearly stopped. He was such an ass. How could he also be so sweet? She watched him and pictured the boy inside, Ben Solo, hiding deep within.

Changed into her Coruscant shirt and a pair of leggings she made her way to the door, Airnella and her waved to Kylo before slipping out. Her stomach was already rumbling with the thought of dinner, and her mind was buzzing with excitement of hanging out with other people. 

Leon and Darron were already sitting at a table when they walked in. They both stood up and offered to walk with them in the food line. 

“Pretty sure we can manage.” Rey joked, she felt herself blush a bit as they sat back down, her and Airnella giggling as they walked to the line. Rey knew this was out of character, she couldn't describe the way she was feeling. She was thrilled, nervous, excited to be speaking with other pilots and engineers, to get to be around the ships and most of all to see the races and for a moment, pretend she was not on the wrong side of the war. 

“So how did you manage to escape?” Darron elbowed Leon in the side. “Ouch! What the hell?” 

“It's ok, I just asked.” Rey knew that people had a sick sense of curiosity when it came down to it. She couldn't blame them. “I'm here-” her voice cracked and she realized she had never strung these words together “-by choice. I- this-” She was more than relieved when she was cut off. 

“Well at least he treats you like a person. We've never seen him so reasonable.” Leon let out a hearty laugh. His voice then hit a whisper “I hope we can be at least half as fun as the Resistance parties.” 

\---

Reys heart pounded as they walked to the Repair bay. Passing row upon row of ships they came to a door like any other. Rey watched as Leon reached out and tapped a code on the surface. “Is this not allowed? Because I told-” Rey panicked had she accidentally sold them out? 

“Commander Ren knows, as do our Superiors, but they don't say anything, as long as we do it covertly and we don't have any troopers join in.” 

As the door opened Rey saw a group of about five were gathered around a holo-transmitter. They were seated on overturned crates. Snacks snuck in from other planets were out and open, passed around and treated with ultimate respect, not one crumb wasted on the floor or a lap. Rey wondered how often they managed to do this. 

“Have a seat ladies.” Darron pulled up two more crates. “Alright everyone, this is Rey and Airnella.” Introducing them the room went quiet. Rey was afraid, she felt strange, how could this _this_ be what scared her? 

“So you flew for the Resistance?” A tall lanky boy stood up and put out his hand. “I'm Emmet.” He looked like he wanted to push the subject but had enough regard to see discomfort. “Always admired some of those ships, anyways, an honor to have you and your-” He turned to face Airnella now, again hand out eagerly. 

“Friend.” Airnella let the response slip out in her silken voice. She looked over to Rey with stars in her eyes. She hadn't thought coming here was a fantastic idea but was warming up, and quickly. 

The night was similar to her nights in the hanger on base. There were of course differences, the snacks were rationed and the drinking as well, just shared sips from a canteen that had been smuggled on board. For now there was no war. There was no wrong, no right, no light, nor dark. There was just cheers and boos as teams whizzed by. They hugged and high fived, she could feel her mind slowing down as the alcohol began to enter her blood. She was careful to moderate, needing to be coherent when returning to Kylo. But for the next hour she could let loose. 

“What's on your mind Rey?” A young man apparently named Armal was now sitting beside her sharing a fruit cookie. “I can see those wheels spinning.”

“I want a droid”. Rey threw the words out, brutal honesty spilling from her intoxicated lips. _Stars I can't do that again_ Rey consciously began to filter her thoughts, sobering up at the realization that Kylo would be watching, she could not let him see everything, though he was blocking her out so she knew she was fairly safe. 

“A droid?” Suddenly she had the attention of the group. 

“Yes, like I want to build one.” She had just had a major game changing revelation. “I am so bored, incredibly bored.” Technically this was true. “It could keep me company!”

“Do you think Sir would let you?” Airnella was not much of an engineer but Rey knew she would love to help. 

“Probably not.” Rey felt the honesty in her words, they were painful, falling from her mouth like acid. She didn't know what he would say, he was unpredictable, like a sandstorm, one minute beneath your feet and the next swirling in a fury, threatening to scratch out your eyes. 

“I've always wanted a custom droid!” Leon was excited just talking about it. “Didn't have the opportunity before coming here, and all the droids here are managed by the First Order.” He pulled a crate up in front of her and sat down, she could sense his filter was low. “You are the girl that harbored the Resistance hero BB-8” His eyes were glowing. “I bet you know the Rebellion hero R2D2.” 

Rey momentarily panicked. Was this a trap? She paused to reach out, looking in the force, trying to read the force around him, his intentions. Everything checked out. She looked at him again, he looked excited, almost star struck.

“Yes, I would be that girl.” She suddenly realized she was sitting in a room with the enemy. Sitting with the people that hunted her and that droid down, hunted to kill. 

“Rey I-” Scarlet didn't even begin to describe the color red he was turing. “You're amazing. I- I never worked on the fleat that-” The pain in his voice was prominent. “I'm sorry. For what I am. For what we are.”

Rey didn't hear anything else, if he even said anything else. The room was spinning around her. Leia and one of her pilots were telling Rebellion stories. Telling of the way Vader would send troops in and force civilians into work camps. Others would be taken to work on the Death Star. Did these boys pick this? Or were they picked? 

“Rey?” Darron's voice was loud, was he yelling at her? “Rey!” He was definitely yelling at her. She realized that she had zoned out. Letting the memory consume her. “We don't have to ever talk about that again. Any of it.” Leon was holding her hand while he spoke. 

Rey managed a smile, fake and forced she tried to reassure him. “It's ok.” Leon's grip tightened. “I just miss them, not to mention their gatherings, which are much more exciting.” She was desperate to lighten the mood, too many eyes were resting on her.

“Well” Darron gestured outwards with his arm, “As you can see we are not quite fortunate enough to have proper party space or equipment.” He picked up the empty canteen and shook it with a half smile.   
“Well I sort of know the boss.” She smiled, but this time it came on its own. “I will see what I can do.”

\---

“You were drinking.” Kylo was laying on his back, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

“You were watching?” Rey knew better than to feel disgusted. They sometimes watched each other even unintentionally. It wasn't always a sign of distrust, more of a filler when their mind was doing nothing else.

Rolling over, he placed a hand on her face, letting his skin leave fire in its wake. “No actually, but I can smell it.” Leaning in he took her lips in his, pushing his tongue between them _”Can taste it”_. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Searching, not angry, concerned, he was fascinated. He could feel the heat in her cheeks, could hear the way her thoughts would jump, unable to hold still on one idea for too long. 

“Did you have fun?” He pulled her close, her head now on his broad chest resting in a way his arms could wrap around her. 

“Yes” _And then no, and then yes again- I think._ She closed her eyes and blocked out as much as she could.

“They were not raised by the Order.” He felt her sigh, was it relief? She wouldn't let him see. “They were brought here.” Squeezing her a bit tighter he felt moisture pooling on his skin. Small salty pools burning into his body. These were the wounds that hurt the most. These were the scars that would never fade. Her pain was too real. It would permeate his body and mind, air becoming a commodity as his chest swelled along with hers. 

_”You are incredible Rey. And I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. If you want I can talk to them about pushing you too far.”_

“No!” She yelled the word at him so fast he laughed, the entire image of him lecturing them like children was humerus, she let out a small laugh too, then slapped his chest playfully. This was what he needed, he needed her laughter, he needed to be the one to bring it on too. 

“If you insist, Goodnight Rey.” Pressing her closer to him he inhaled her scent. Past the liquor and junk food he could smell her. He couldn't describe it but it was soothing, something he thought he could never live without. Surely he would rather die then even have to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being awesome ^-^ Let me know what you think! Comments help a ton!


	15. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knows that Rey is broken, but so is he. He is pained knowing that he has hurt her, that he had destroyed their trust before, but he will do anything to make it right.
> 
> Kylo told her he would teach her, and without even trying she is teaching him as well. After all, they share the same conflict, the constant struggle to find balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a line I know many people prefer to avoid. The line of safe and sane, but hopefully it comes through in the lesson.

She tossed like the sea, rolling in waves, her face red and burning as she cried in her sleep. This wasn't sleep, this was torture. He sat by the window staring into the vast nothing while over and over he watched himself kill his father, watched the way he fell, fell, fell away. It consumed her, and inturn him as well. He wouldn't wake her though. This was part of healing. This was the moment that changed them both forever. The moment that he gained Snokes trust. The moment that she felt the full measure of the force within.

Suddenly though she stepped out, she was in front of him, watching the way his eyes reddened with realization. She kicked his mask over the edge and threw her body at him fast, she was pounding his chest with her small fists, screaming at him, cursing his name. Kylo pushed his forehead to the glass of the window. Eyes now screwed shut at her pain. He watched, a silent voyeur as this other version of himself held out his saber to her and she took it. Holding it as his father had, and then just as suddenly the blade ignited.

Kylos eyes snapped open with Reys, he heard as she awoke and leaning over the bed vomited onto the floor. He deserved this. This was his pain, but she did not. Moving quick he left his chair and hurried to her. He crawled to her side and wrapped a blanket around her body. She shook violently, tears freely flowing, her arms were crossed tight as her nails dug deep into her own skin. He thought he would be sick too. 

_Never Rey, fuck, never._ His eyes were wet too, cradling her like this he rocked very gently as his mother would when he would cry out in the night. _Gods never, Rey, Rey, Rey._ He could understand how flat those words must seem, he had done it before, his own blood. 

“Don't leave, please, please, don't leave me.” Her words were desperate, she repeated them in whispers. “I'm right here Rey.” He was broken, he would do anything to ease her pain in this moment, he would rip apart the universe itself to bring his father back if he could. He knew that would not change anything though, too deep was the hole he dug, and now all he could do was sit at the bottom and look at the light in the distance. _Right here, always_. 

Rey fell asleep again in his arms, he desperately reached for his datapad, calling a droid in to clean Reys sick off the floor, he had tried to get up himself but each time she would cry again for him, and so a droid it was. It came in quietly, she was in a deep sleep now, her mind still reeling. He though was unsure he would ever sleep again. Her visions burned into his mind forever.

\---

When she woke up she could tell Kylo was already awake, he had never slept. She didn't want him to say anything. Fear that the events of the previous night would be talked about struck her hard. She wanted to pretend it never happened. That was not something for him to see, to deal with. 

The connection was open and she was glad he was listening, understanding. 

“Good Morning Sunshine.” Tightening his grip Kylo kissed the top of her head. _You are incredible, you know that?_

Rey let his words sink in, _Sunshine_ , that was something she missed. Feeling the sun against her skin, she almost didn't care which sun, she just wanted to feel one. 

“When I am back from this trip maybe we can plan a trip somewhere. There are places I would love to take you.” His embrace was tight and she could feel his guilt strangling him. She repositioned herself to look him in the eyes, the pad of her index finger tracing over his lips, she then moved in for a kiss, softly letting his lips just sit against hers, breathing in his air. 

_I will miss you._ She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Staring deep into his eyes.

“Rey.” Whispering her name he leaned in and took a deep kiss. “Today again, I must attend meetings alone.” She could feel her heart sinking with his words. “But after we will have some time for training, I will call for you.” 

Rey relaxed into him. Her mind was screaming, her body ached to feel the pain instead, to make it physical so she could at least care for it. 

_Sparing it is then._ Rey was grateful that at least he wouldn't question her, he knew exactly what she wanted.

\---

The morning passed slowly as he thought of Rey. Her energy was buzzing in his ears, like white noise. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, to give her everything. He knew better though. Knew that it was not this sort affection that would ease her. 

This trip was too long. He had taken the assignment though before she arrived, and bringing her would be disaster, she would possibly never speak to him again, or more likely, kill him. 

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes behind the mask. Trying to focus, meditate for a second, but immediately opened them. Just as last night, the only thing waiting behind his lids were images of Rey, sick, sobbing, and it was because of him.

\---

She waited by the door of the training room, deciding if she had anything else to do this morning. The answer was of course no. There there was nothing else that would ease this, she had been waiting hours for him before she heard his voice. He had spent the morning listening to the darkness in her grow, and knew exactly what to feed it to hush it. 

_”I want you to enter the room and close the door behind you.”_ His voice was commanding, he was using the masked one. She obeyed and waited for the rest. _“I would like you to strip and wait for me in the middle. Set the lights to the generator._ She did just as he asked. She knew he loved the way the pale red lights fell on her skin. 

Rey knew it had only been minutes, but by time Kylo entered it had felt like hours. Her need growing inside her.

The door finally opened and she held back a hiss as she looked up at him. He hadn't spoken yet, not even acknowledged her, but started stripping down to his tight pants and black shirt. 

“Do you know why you are naked Rey” His voice sent shivers down her body, like velvet without the mask.

“No Master.”

He began to advance, stopping directly in front of her. “I want to see every single strike, every failed block, every missed step.” Using the force he pulled to staffs from the far wall, one of which she caught. “Stand.”

Reys eyes shone dark in this light, the fire inside of her burning to the surface. Rising to her feet she immediately backed up and squatted into a defensive position, waiting for his word. 

“Begin.”

Advancing she twirled the staff and aimed low, Kylo dodging only by a hair. Their dance was electric, spinning around the room crashing over one another like waves. She listened to the sounds surrounding her, hearing their panting, small moans and feral cries as they struck. 

_”Focus Rey”_ Before she could respond his staff struck her hard, immediately a welt formed against her abdomen, pink quickly turning to an angry red. Lunging back she watched him, hungry eyes holding her body. She watched his muscles ripple, anticipating the next strike before it came. 

Rey had hit her target 3 times in total, she listened to him hiss loudly and she swung around and caught his back, his energy complimenting hers, she pictured him in the snow, bleeding for all he had done. She was like a predator attacking her prey, she didn't fully understand the feeling. Each strike in either direction bringing more clarity. Her pain was beginning to surface, slowly bleeding out into the room, it wasn't enough.

“Tell me what you need Rey.” She heard him speak but could not make sense of the words. Suddenly it was so much, what did she need? Did she even know? Miscalculating her next move her lunge missed, but his did not. A strike to the back of her thighs brought her to her knees. 

Flood gates opened and her breath held deep in her chest, she watched the floor as it moved beneath her. There were no tears. She willed them yet they refused to fall. Nothing mattered.

“Again.”

Rey wasn't sure if she had spoke out loud. She didn't feel her lips, she didn't feel anything, numb. She didn't bother to block him out. She wondered if he felt it. Felt the nothing, she needed more, she needed to feel.

“Breath Rey.” She hadn't realized she wasn't, and as she let out the air in her lungs she felt his heartbeat quicken. As she sucked in new breath the staff made contact once more, inches below the first swing. Her body lurched forward as the floor gave way. 

“Again.”

Her eyes were open, but saw nothing, she felt a new fire as now his hand struck over the fresh bruises, once, twice, three times, she could no longer hear as his skin connected with hers, she only heard static, only saw black. A warm calm crept over her body, consuming her as she allowed herself to feel only, all other senses quite. 

“Breath in.” 

His hand stuck down once more as she sucked in air. The room tipped the the left and she heard a scream, it echoed around her piercing her ears. His body pressed into hers, she was shaking, freezing, why was it so cold? She let her forehead rest on the ground as she attempted to decipher up from down. She felt alive, tired, but alive. The buzzing in her ears had ceased, now replaces with the sound of Kylos shallow breathing. 

They both were on their backs, holding hands as they searched the ceiling. He was thinking, she didn't hesitate to intrude, curious as to what held his attention. 

A young Kylo Ren was sitting in a hanger, Ben Solo was breaking down boxes. His ears were ringing and the force was pulling around him. She felt as his heart raced, was he angry? Even as a child was he burdened with this anxiety? They pressure of both sides struggling for power? Carelessly he pushed a knife into the cardboard on his lap and ripped it to the right. His breathing hitched as he lurched. The box fell away but he didn't move. He sat there, his heart was slowing, regulating, the buzzing died down. Rey watched in horror as blood pooled on his tan pants. His mind was still. He wanted to sleep, she watched his eyes relax, she could tell it had been nights, dark circles hung low. _”Ben! Oh maker!”_ Rey held back a gasp as she saw Leia, on her knees in front of him ripping open the leg of his pants. Her hands covered in blood which spilt onto the floor. _”Han!”_ her voice was cracking _”Ben what happened?”_ he looked past her, as if something captivating lay in the distance. _”Breath Ben”_ She leaned into him as Han came running to them, applying pressure to the wound. _”Breath.”_ and as he sucked in breath Han handed her a syringe which she pushed into the fresh laceration. His cry came loud and she could feel him balance, Leia was not a force user but Rey still felt as she pushed the light towards her son, trying to comfort him.

“You need to find balance.” His voice was low, as if he were speaking to himself.

She watched as he again relived a memory. This one more recent. She watched as he ran threw the forest. His heart was racing. The dark was screaming at him, he winced as he fought an invisible voice. _”Do it Kylo Ren”_ She watched as his figure approached hers. Tears were now in her eyes and she squeezed his hand harder. She watched as he punched his own wound, blood falling to the snow, his heart though would not slow, the voice would not be silenced. She felt him struggle, he wouldn't kill her, he couldn't allow it, he need to control himself. She watched as they fought, feeling his excitement, small bursts of energy, light and dark swirling. She watched as she struck him, he was laying in the snow, he had been holding his breath, but now let it out. She felt his heart slow and realized that hers had too. She had let her energy find balance by cutting him down, and his found it through acceptance.

“The dark works in strange ways, you can allow it to control you, allow the pain and hate to fuel your power, to push back the light, or you can take the pain and let the dark bleed from it, reminding you that you are flesh and blood, humbling you. When you are in combat these will be your two options.”

Rey felt his hand tense and rubbed the back with her thumb. He didn't want to kill her in the forest. He easily could have, she knew deep inside that was true. He had tried to find balance, reason, just as she had when she spared his life as well. 

“This is where it gets dangerous Rey, act on the impulse of the dark and you may do something you regret, act on the impulse of the light and you may allow yourself to be too soft, to miss an opportunity. But with balance Rey, you will be capable of thinking clear. You will be able to make the best choice and consciously choose which powers are best suited.”

Kylo was listening as Rey processed his words, making note of each one, still, she worried that she would be consumed, that the darkness would swallow her.

“I would let the darkness bleed out till my body was dry, rather than let it have you.

She could feel the force around them, and as she relaxed into it she felt something new. It was enough to bring her to tears as suddenly his light surrounding her, engulfing her, filling her with so much warmth, and slowly she felt sleep take her. 

\---

Kylo lett his fingers slip through Reys hair, it was own and messy around her, soft, and even after their battle it still smelt fresh. 

She was quiet, sleeping soundly, he could finally relax a bit. Rey wanted to train her, but this was a challenge, force users were rare, but those who sat in the cusp of light and dark were even more so. She struggled, he knew the dark would never leave her, as the light would never leave him. The key was to keep the balance so one didnt kill themselves or everything in their path. She was obviously better at that then he was. 

He hadn't realized she had woken up untill she spoke. 

“Tell me.”

He hadn't realized he blocked her out.

“You didn't. I just want to hear you. Teach me Master.” She was magnificent, breathing in deep he prepared himself.

“Rey we are different, unlike those who are consumed by one side, we see them both. And neither is wrong.”

Her brows furrowed. “The dark, is wrong.”

Kylo sat up a bit, leaning on an elbow he force held her by her neck gently as his hand pulled her hair and his mouth assaulted hers. She cried out beneath him and he pulled away. 

“Was that wrong Rey? Because you appeared to be approving. He challenged her and watched as she struggled. Nothing is good in excess Rey. That, that is why balance is important.

“Balance should not lead me on a path of self destruction.” She was angry, was it with him? Or herself?

“Again.” He looked at her sternly. “It's about moderation, control, balance.” Taking her hand he continued to watch her face. 

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need these particular activities? Or did you and can you survive without them?”

“No, yes.”

Kylo smiled at her, “Then why is this wrong? Of course I will show you other ways to achieve balance Rey.” His wicked grin made her heart jump, he felt it. “But you can not deny the ones that call you the most. The ones that you desire, the ones that bring you pleasure.”

Rey looked at him. Concerned now. _This is it. I'm crazy, kriff I knew it. God I need therapy and not Kylos brand._

“I will keep you safe Rey, even from yourself, but you need to know how to channel your energy constructively.” He was struggling to find a way to explain it.

_”Like when I fly, I could die, I-I could be caught, by a monster. Fly into a trap. But seriously, pilots fly, and it's amazing, the energy is just, your mind gets so, its perfect.”_

“Exactly, you must know your limits, but never let the solution become the problem.” 

“Like you did.” She was looking at his hand now in hers, touching the scars that scattered around.

“I didn't know what else to do, I had no one to spar with. No one to roll around with, no one to spank.” He winked at her before becoming serious again. “Rey I had no one to talk to. No one in the middle, just people telling me to chose one side or the other. I was unbalanced, the dark growing, and this was my flaw, my mechanism became to inflict pain, maybe I could feed the dark, maybe it hurt less to be one thing or the other.” He was whispering now, never having admitted this, even to himself. “I was wrong Rey. I didn't know, but he convinced me, the pain would become less, it was the light weakening me, I just needed to keep pushing it back. They will do it to you too, but it won't be the same. You instead will lose your passion, there is a spark, you are electric, and they will snuff this, or try to, but the imbalance, it will tear you apart.”

“Master?” He felt her grow nervous.

“Yes?”

“I want a droid.” The words came fast tumbling out of her mouth, he could see in her mind, she wanted something to tinker with.

“Building, working, it brings you balance?” It wasn't a question. He knew the answer. She was lonely, bored. “Idle hands are very dangerous Rey.” He turned hers over and massaged the palm. “Yes.” But it will be built with Order parts, and will have custom paint so you can't have it sneaking around.”

Rey was glowing, tears were in her eyes as she rolled and straddled him. She held his face and kissed him over and over. 

_Gods I love this_

Rey pulled back and looked at him, searching. “I thought the dark side didn't love anything?” She was poking and he intended to poke back.

“Ah actually I believe it's the light that feel that way.” 

“Well it's a good thing I'm not just part of the light.” Her fingers squeezed into his chest.

“Good thing I'm not just part of the dark.” His hands captured her wrists, pulling her down onto him. 

_“Good thing.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock. Seriously, this has become so much fun for me, to read other work, and share mine. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	16. A Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is feeling something, balance, its new, and with it he is opening up, more then he even knows. But Luke and Leia worry for Rey, even with balance, even with a touch of light, the dark still lingers, and what if it consumes Rey? Their last hope? They must find a way to contact her, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but lots of jumping back and forth so wanted to try and keep it clean. Getting ready for a big climax here!

_Tell me, Beg me._

_Master, ohhhhhhhh Master! Oh gods Master please!_

Leia woke in a frenzy, “Kriff Ben!” For so long she had not felt her son, for years the connection cut. The bridge she thought had been forever burnt. Now, now of all times, she had felt him. Why she had no idea. She wanted to reach through the force and slap the shit out of him. Of all the irresponsible things, of all the stupid shit he has done And Rey, she didn't even want to get started on Rey. How could she let herself get so involved?

She knew she had to call Luke, he would know better what to do. As a force sensitive she only could do so much, never receiving training, the most she had been able to do was connect to her son in major moments, and on an off occasion her brother during times of distress. 

“Damnit Ben!” Leia was seething. She had not felt him for so long, and now, the only words she had, she couldn't even bare to think about. 

_”I swear Ben, I hope you hear me, I brought you into this world, and I sure as hell and going to be the one to take you out of it.”_

\---

Kylo had Reys hair pulled back tight, her perfect neck tipped up and her back deliciously arched. The air was thick and humid, their heat radiating off one another 

He listened as her panting became sobs of pleasure. He could feel she was growing close. He was overcome with emotions, convincing himself this was right. That force users had just as much right to this pleasure, that nothing in the galaxy could separate them, not Snoke, not Hux, not either side, not even his mother.

_Tell me, Beg me._

_Master, ohhhhhhhh Master! Oh gods Master please!_

For a moment Kylo thought he felt a tremor in the force, as if someone else had entered and quickly left. He didn't have too much time to think on it as his thoughts were quickly consumed by the feeling of Reys tight walls contracting around him. 

\---

“Leia just tell me, it couldn't have been that bad.” Luke had met Leia in a quiet garden. When she called she was in a panic. He wasn't sure if her voice was cracking from sadness or from anger, or maybe both.

“Luke I can't, I just can't.” Leia was standing, pacing, flailing her arms. “How? Stars I swear I want to kill him myself!” 

“Sit, if you are not going to tell me, then share it.” His hand extended to his sister, distraught she came and sat beside him. “Now relax, show me what you saw and heard.” 

They sat in silence with hands clasped, Leia pushing the memory into her brothers open mind. 

“Kriff! Well he is definitely Hans son!” Luke laughed and opened his eyes, his sister was furious. She ripped her hand away glaring at him, obviously not finding humor in his remark. “Leia, I'm sorry. Ben was always a very passionate person, as was his father.”

“My ‘son’ is gone Luke. This monster has taken his place, and now, we are losing Rey.” She stood again, pacing in front of him with her hands on her face. “Why? Why would he share that? Why after all this time is he even contacting me?”

Luke felt it, Leia had not but he knew the answer was pretty clear. “He wasn't trying to. He is though balancing with Rey around, the light part of him reaching back out. Strongest during intimate moments.” He had never thought he would be so excited to catch his nephew in the act, but he was. Excited and anxious. This was it, Rey was playing a dangerous game, but in the process she was changing Kylo Ren. He had known they were intimate with one another, known that part of what drew Rey to him was carnal in nature. Ben struggled, there was little balance in his life, and he isolated himself, but Rey was like fresh air, and being around her would hopefully help return him to the light. 

“Master?” Leia was screaming now “MASTER?” A few birds flew away in a panic at her tone. “Tell me Luke, where is the ‘Light’ in this game of theirs?” 

She wasn't feeling the energy, not watching the way the force had moved around them, instead focusing on the depraved act itself _As if she's never done the same… oh wait, that's how Ben got here in the first place. Duh_ He wanted to slap her but resisted, instead he sat and waited till she stopped muttering. 

“His force signature is changing, its leaning in a different direction. Mingling with hers but not overpowering it, instead meeting in the middle.” He had remained calm but deep down did have his own concerns. Rey had not felt enough of the dark to control it. If Kylo was not careful she could easily become a threat, even to him. He needed to be sure she was meditating and training. She had to find a way to remain in control of her mind. 

“This was a mistake Luke. Sending her there was a mistake. She needs guidance, and Kylo Ren is by no means the one to give it.”

He really didn't have any facts to offer her but felt that Rey knew what she was doing. For weeks he had listened for her, but was unable to make contact. Maybe there was someone else he could send? Another way to make contact? “I will try to make contact, have faith, Rey is a strong woman, and your son? He is no Sith.” Why was their family cursed with this excessive drama? This constant struggle? “I couldn't save our father in time, I will not let that happen twice.” Luke knew who he had to contact, he knew who would understand.

\---

Rey lay still listening to Kylos heart. In 24 hours he would leave her side. She had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing, but she knew she wouldn't like it. 

_You don't have to do this, come home with me._

“That is not plausible Rey, it's not that easy.” 

She didn't understand, how was it not? This war was pointless. There was no need to rule the galaxy, it would accomplish nothing. Happiness is not measured by how many planets bow to you, how many people bleed for you, how many credits you acquire.

“It's about stability, it's about consistently, control, law.” She could tell he didn't even believe himself. She could tell he had a speech for this but was too flustered to remember it. 

_Just remember, that for everyone of them that bleeds, I bleed too._

“Rey the martyr.” He looked at her, searching her eyes for something.

_I would rather be a martyr then a murderer._

\---

“Please just speak to her.” Luke was desperate, unable to reach Rey, he knew she needed help, even if it was just support.

“She doesn't call for me, why should I visit her? What makes you think she will listen to me?”

Luke was standing now, pacing, realizing how much like his sister he probably looked, he quickly returned to the bench he had been sitting on. “She will listen, and if she doesn't, then you listen, and figure out what's going on.”

“This is very unconventional.”

“And you father are the most unconventional force ghost I know, perfect for the mission don't you think?”

Anakin ran his hands through his hair, his shimmering figure was looking down, thinking over what it was he was being asked. 

“So my grandson has a girlfriend?” He looked up with a smile. 

“Kriff! That's what you get out of this?” 

“I understand the dangers, I understand the magnitude of this, this, power game they have, but I can still be excited that he has a girlfriend, especially excited that she is with the force, and perhaps can save him before it's too late, before there is nothing left to save.” Luke almost felt bad as he watched his father's face grow sad, his eyes looking into the distance, picturing Padme he was sure. 

“Please, please do this, you were not there for me,” The words stung with truth, “But you can be there for Ben.”

“I will wait till she mediates alone, I will visit her then, but will not contact him.” Anakin was standing now. He looked very hopeful. “Kylo will not listen to me, but hopefully she will.”

Luke stood to meet his father's gaze. “Thank you.”

“Luke, I could never do enough to fix what I have done.” With that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what do we think? Poor Rey is about to get quite a scare but will this be her saving grace? Who knows! With only one day left till Kylo leaves she is about to have quite a bit of free time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments always more then appreciated!


	17. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs him to stay, needs him here. The feeling is consuming. She wants to be angry but she can't be, she can't not desire him.
> 
> Kylo feels the same way, his desire is growing. The desire to please Rey, to give her everything he is. He feels her pull to the light and can not help but let it consume him.

Rey thought she had prepared herself for Kylos leave, thought she would wake up, kiss him goodbye, and start the day like many others. She had been alone practically her whole life. At least here she had food, a bed, and Airnella. Of course though she was wrong.

She woke long before Kylo, unsure if she had even slept at all. She was afraid, worried, missing him before he was even gone. He was much better at hiding his thoughts from her, she wanted to see his dreams, to know what he was thinking about, but he would not let her in. 

_”Good morning Rey.”_ He didn't move, but he had woken, she hopped it was not due to her prying. “No, I struggled to sleep as well.”

“You don't have to do this.” She knew he would not listen, she knew which words he would choose next, she had been saying this day after day, hoping something would change but knowing it was so a false hope. 

“You know I do.”

“What if you don't come back?” Rey could not hide the pain in her voice, what would happen to her and Airnella? What would they do? Who would care for them? Make sure they didn't end up killed?

Rey was sure he could see into her mind and watched as his face changed. He looked sad, guilty. 

“While I am gone just behave.” Rey looked deeper and saw he had a back up. There were papers and credits attached to her and Airnella. As well as instructions with two pilots to take them away, away from what he was not showing her, but she knew it was off the ship.

“I-I will miss you. You had better come home.” Rey realized what she had said and hoped he missed the slip up. She had not called this place home before. She was supposed to be a resistance spy, here for work, yet business and pleasure had very blurry lines these days. 

Kylo was moving from the bed, dressing quickly, if he didn't leave now he knew he never would. Rey watched as he dressed, he was blocking her out but she could feel the force swirling around him. 

“Try to have fun my padawan, stay out of trouble, for the love of Gods keep your nose clean. Be respectful, and do not, I repeat, do NOT antagonize the general.” He grasped her jaw, leaning into her, watching her eyes for an answer. 

“Yes Master.” 

Tears betrayed her as she felt him kiss her and then push away. 

“I-” 

Rey could feel his strain. He was going to say something big, something she knew she couldn't handle hearing, but was glad when he hesitated. 

“I will miss you.”

She watched as he left their quarters. Slipping out the door. His mind trained on her image, even after he was out in the hall.

_I will be back Rey, I will be back._

\---

 

This was not the time to let the light in. In less than an hour he would be meeting with Snoke and then off on his mission. He had thought about her use of the word home. It was obviously a slip, she really could not be that happy, but part of him hoped she was, happy with him, of course he knew she would never be happy with the operation, but the more he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he was either. Rey had him accepting balance, he knew she needed it, but in teaching her, he was wavering as well. He found that in their time together he was again feeling the light, but it didn't hurt, it was not distracting him, instead was clearing his mind, forcing him to truly think. His time with her was providing more then meditation ever could. 

Kylo knew he needed to speak to Darron. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he trusted him with Rey, trusted their friendship, and needed a spy. Darron was perfect, a healthy fear of Kylo, but still honest with him, and did not become a blithering idiot around Rey.

Approaching the maintenance bay he called him right away. “Darron I would like a word about the Command Shuttle in the office please.” He had felt the curious eyes watching him, but quickly they returned to business when they knew no one was going to be slaughtered.

“Commander Ren, all formal checks and repairs were finished at 18:00 last night. Reports have been forwarded to your datapad for reference. How else may I assist you Sir?” Kylo could feel the confidence on the young man. He admired it. “Everything looks clear.” Kylo reached up and removed his mask, wanting to be clear about his orders and wanting to look this boy in the eyes.

“Darron, You are very young, and very talented, landing yourself this position, but you are fearless and loyal as well.” He watched Darron glup, he didn't want to be here, but had a family to protect. “Ahhh, loyal to the ships, we will go with that. Loyal to those you care for.” Now he knew it was more accurate. “When I leave today I am trusting you to keep my- to keep Rey and Airnella safe.” He paused a minute to make sure the boy was not going to hesitate. “Now do you remember what happens if I do not return?”.

“Commander Ren, if you are for some reason not to return I am to see that all credits are removed from accounts and documentation provided in my personal vault be removed as well.” His brow was sweating a bit now. “I am to see that myself and both girls leave the Finalizer and report to Gen-” his words were lost.

“Say it Darron. I need to know you are fully understanding.”

“Report to General Organa.” 

“Very good. I do not foresee any issues during my trip but needed to know that you understand the gravity of this responsibility. Neither of them fully know as to not make your friendship uncomfortable.” Kylo immediately turned and left. Too many emotions swelling on the surface, needing to be pushed back before his meeting. He knew this had to be done though. Rey was a Resistance fighter, and her caring for him was not the same as caring for the Order. She would be killed if he were no longer around. And Airnella had nothing, was nothing, she would disappear into the shadows, she did not deserve that, she could not return to that filthy slave peddler, or worse. 

\---

Airnella was nowhere to be found, again. Rey had noticed that more and more often her quarters were empty, even when she was not on shift, but asking her about it always came with the same answer, ‘oh you know, wandering about.’ She was secretive, quiet, and Rey was spending more and more time alone because of it.

She had been walking the ship, hoping to run into a familiar face when she found herself in the hallway with Kylos office. Punching in the security code she let herself in. The room was dark but she didn't bother to turn any lights on, instead she sat herself in his big leather chair, looking out over the vast expanse of space from his panoramic window. Small ships flew by, some docking some leaving, she pictured him in his shuttle, looking back at the behemoth of a ship, she wondered if he was thinking of her. Folding herself into a ball she let his chair envelop her, taking in his scent, and slowly she drifted to sleep.

“Please, oh, ohh, ohhh! Sir, yes, please!”

Rey woke to a thumping noise against the wall behind her and she could faintly make out voices. She tried to focus, Hux office was behind Kylos, and that voice was, familiar. 

“You are mine now! You belong to me.”

Stars! Rey felt moisture building up between her legs, this is where Airella went, this was what she did on her ‘walks’ Rey had only had one altercation with the General, and as infuriated as he had made her, she could not help but be curious. He had mentioned Airnellas time with him, telling her how much she enjoyed it. 

Listening carefully she closed her eyes, she could hear their heavy breathing through the walls, was this what her and her Master sounded like? She blushed at the thought. No, she knew they were louder, the way he would take her over his lap and spank her raw, she would scream out in vain until he finally bent her over his desk and took her. 

She hadn't even noticed when her hands were slipping under her tunic, massaging her breasts, pinching hard at her own nipples. She let out a heavy sigh, Airnella was close now, begging to cum and Rey was close too, but she suddenly snapped out of it when she heard Kylo. 

_”Not even gone one day and already you are so desperate for release.”_

Gasping she froze where she was, one hand on her breast while the other had been trailing down further.

_”You said you could not contact me on the trip.”_ She made sure her frustration with his ‘mission’ bleed through her words 

_”I wanted to check up on you before we landed._ He didn't have to wonder, he knew that she could see he cared, see the emotions he was trying to hide, the light he was attempting but failing to push back. _”What you are touching is not yours. Did you ask to cum?”_

Rey was getting more turned on by the second, he was in a completely different system, and still was demanding control of her body. _”I wasn't going to cum.”_ She attempted to sound as steady as possible, but could now hear Airnella screaming from the other side of the wall, begging Hux for release.

_”Do not lie to me Rey, remember, I can see.”_ He knew she could control herself, but that she wouldn't, and he delighted in the image of her lounging in his chair, soaking it with her pleasure as she called out his name. He could feel her pleasure rising even now as she heard Airnella beg, could see in her mind how she wanted to be just as powerless, she wanted to beg, to be a slave to pleasure and forced to comply. 

_”Please Master, please, I would do anything.”_ She felt her desire mounting, she wanted to be in that next room over, she wanted to know what it was Airnella enjoyed so much. 

Kylo could feel it, her want to find out just what Hux was capable of, it was new, she was lusting to feel helpless when she knew she had the advantage with the force. Hux could never truly hurt her, Rey would more likely kill him before he ever actually took advantage of her. _”Tell me Rey, why? Why should I let what belongs to me be touched by another?”_

_”Master I am yours, yet you gave him permission to punish me. Why?_ As soon as she spoke the words to him she felt his mind go reeling.

_”He isn't to touch you Rey, that is why he has not punished you since last time. Even when you have given him reason to.”_ He hadn't told Rey this, but had instead reminded her to stay out of his way, knowing well that the General had quite the temper and was not afraid to break orders. Especially since in the beginning they had agreed on conditions stating he was permitted to punish Rey in any manner he saw fit. He thought had Airnella now, the agreement had changed. “He will find ways to punish you, I promise, but he will not touch what is mine. And as for the orgasms, know that I will find out, and for each one I will punish you in any manner I please.”

Rey felt pride, she belonged to her Master, and suddenly the man one room over no longer mattered, she would wait, and when Kylo came home she would be waiting on hands and knees for him. She had felt how much Kylo cared, the way his heart raced at the idea of Hux touching her, his anger at the idea of him hurting her. 

_”Get on the table.”_ Kylos voice was heavy. Authoritative.

_”What?”_

_”Get on the table and strip. I want you to put your feet up and spread your knees.”_ His breath was labored, unable to mask his need.

Rey complied, she moved quickly as she stripped and propped herself up on the table, she knew what he wanted her to do, but she wanted to hear if from him, she wanted orders. _”Yes Master, now what Master.”_

Kylo let out a low growl, he was in his quarters on his shuttle, he needed this as much as she did. _”I want you to touch yourself Rey, I want you to start with your breasts and move down till you find your clit.”_ He could feel her energy, could hear how wet she was, he closed his eyes and held his now hardening length tight in his own hand. He watched hungrily as Rey moved her hands down, she circled the small bundle of nerves, her legs shaking just a bit.

_”Please Master”_ She closed her eyes and focused on his pleasure, she knew how hard he had become, she pictured him pounding into her. She wanted him to come back, to give into her. She offered him her everything. She pictured him claiming her body the way he did the galaxy. 

_”Rey”_ He was already close. _”Move lower, start with one finger, work up to three. I want you to beg me for more, beg me to fuck you.”_

She started with one finger, she curved it up sharply, pressing hard into the spongy spot just as he did. _”Please Master, please, ahhh, please I need more.”_ She effortlessly slipped a second finger in, the lacquered table becoming slick beneath her. _”I want you to fill me, I want you to stretch me open and use me.”_

Kylo was powerless, his body now in control as he pumped himself harder and faster, imagining the way she squeezed around him, the way her eyes watered as he threatened to rip her open, so tight, he only barely fit. He felt her close, her body shaking. _”Beg me Rey, beg your Master to allow you release”_

_”Please Master, please, gods please, I'm so close.”_

_”No.”_ His own orgasm was threatening. She had slipped the third finger in and was now panting, he felt as her body trembled. 

_”Please, please Master, I-I-”_

Her loose hair was sticking to her face, she was spilling out onto his table, her eyes open but looking at nothing. _”Don't you fucking cum Rey. Keep going, do not stop untill I fucking tell you to.”_ He listened as her mind began to cloud, she was crying out against her own hand, willing herself to obey.

“Oh Gods! Fuck, I-ohhhhh” She cried out to the empty room as she began to lose control, no longer bothering to speak directly to him through the force. “Please, I will do anything Master, fuck! Anything please!” 

He felt his own orgasm mount then let it consume him, milking his cock, he wanted her there, licking his cum from between his fingers. He pushed the image towards her and let out a groan as he felt her own release win. 

She was laying back on the table, legs still spread as she felt the nerves in her body respond, it had felt like electric, her entire body was still buzzing. 

_”Count that as one, I will so enjoy punishing you for that. Defying a direct order, I hope it was worth it.”_ In his mind it was. She had cum for him an entire star system away, laying naked in his office, begging him in the dark. He struggled though, they were approaching their target, and he would have to block her out. He had tried to ignore it, but behind her desire was desperation, fear, anger. She had a mission, and she was determined to complete it, and every time he followed the command of Snoke, she felt she was losing. It hurt him to leave her, hurt him to see her pain. Feelings he had been so disconnected from when he had allowed only dark it, but now the light was slowly peeking through, just enough to rip him apart, just like he remembered. 

_”Stay out of trouble Rey, you- you are beautiful. I will be back.”_

Before she could respond he was gone. She lay alone in the dark and waited for her heart to slow, there was light in him, she felt it, she knew it, and in it she tried to take comfort, hoping that perhaps this mission would help him see it too.

\---

“Rey, Rey, wake up.”

Rolling over Rey squinted into the dark. She had still been in the office, curled up on the desk naked. Airnella was standing in the doorway.

“Ugh what time is it?” Rey wiped the sleep from her eyes, time was always such a blur in space. 

“Right before noon.”

“How did you know I was in here?”

“Well-” Airnella was blushing, Rey couldn't see it but could hear it in her voice. “Hux told me to come get you.”

“Oh did he? And how did he know I was in here?” She knew exactly how but wanted confirmation.

“We-he heard you from his office.” She stumbled on her words, flustered from her morning romp.

“Lunch, now.” Rey was already up and dressing herself. “You can tell me all the details then, and I swear, if you leave out any good parts.” Walking towards the door while yanking down her tunic she passed Airnella, “Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, need some feed back here. Reaching a big turning point as Kylo is off ship and Airnella and Huxs relationship is begining to show.


	18. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Airnella are curious as to what exactly Darron does on the ship, why does he have these freedoms? They don't expect though to get so much truth at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys and gals, I'm finally finding time and not ripping my own hair out. The stress levels have been high, but leveling out so I can write once more! Should also have 19 and 20 up this week!

“He's not what you would expect! He can be kind and caring.” Airnellas words were spilling out faster then Rey could absorb them. Hux? Kind and caring? 

“Are you sure? Are you happy? Okay?” What if she was trapped? 

“Rey, I am happy, I am fine.” Airnella was talking as she simultaneously stuffed her face. She looked radiant as always. “I have always enjoyed his company, and now I have more time to focus on just him. Believe me, I like this.”

Rey watched her features, she did look happy, she actually looked really well. Her uniform clung to her curves and her hair was up in one high bun. 

“I'm surprised you haven't spent more time with him yourself. After all I feel like you are our resident troublemaker.”

“Ah, well there is a story for another time. Looks like we have company.” Rey motioned towards the door with a nod.

“Good afternoon Ladies!” Darron's voice was smooth as always, his smile was wide as he eyed them up and down. 

“Hey Darron, what's new with you?” Rey sensed something was up. His goofy grin stretched from ear to ear.

“Oh nothing, just running some errands, with the shuttle away my schedule has cleared drastically.”

Was that all he did on the ship? Rey was suddenly curious. She knew little about what Darron and Leon did. She also had no idea how they landed this job, but had gotten an odd feeling off Kylo about it. 

“What's on your mind Rey? You look very, pensive.” 

Rey hadn't noticed that she was just staring into her food, as if maybe it would provide her answers of sorts. “I'm curious about what it is you do on here, like what your job is exactly.” She left out asking how he got here knowing already it would be an extremely sensitive subject. 

“Alright ladies, if you would like story time, we should walk and talk. I'll let you lead the way.” 

Airnella was just as eager to hear more about the pilot's job. He seemed to work closely with Kylo and the General only, in charge of inspections as well as leading a crew of mechanics and occasionally piloting more important ships. While most people were afraid of the higher officers, both him and Leon were usually calm and collected, and more involved than anyone else. 

\---

Walking the ship was always great exercise, it was monstrous in size and very easy to get lost on. Rey had only memorized a few paths, one of which was how to get to her quarters. When they started in that direction Airnella didn't protest, it was quite a long walk and even though he couldn't enter their rooms there was no harm in him walking them to their door. 

“My home planet was a target of the First Order.” Darron started in with no hesitation. Neither girl dared interrupt in fear he would not continue. “Growing up my father taught me and my best friend, Leon, how to pilot ships. We often spent time with him working on the ships that raced, most ships were owned by Han Solo.” 

Darron stopped giving them both ample opportunity to gasp as they realized that he knew Han. Neither spoke though, again hoping their silence would encourage him on. 

“We quickly became friends with Ben, a young boy about our age.”

Rey could no longer control herself, “Ben Solo.” The name was a whisper that felt to echo off the walls. She knew he was nowhere around, and was blocking her, but still felt the need to close her mind as sudden deep pain bit at her.

“Yes, we were very young, often sneaking away and causing trouble. His mother was a tight ass and we used his time with his father to let his wild side out.” Darron stopped walking and sat where he was. Rey looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was around. 

Airnella looked concerned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “We shouldn't have asked-” She was unable to finish the sentence before he interrupted. 

“Sit. You should sit.”

Both of them quickly complied. Sitting on either side of him trying their hardest to remain calm. 

“As I was saying my planet was a target for the first Order. We had watched Han grow old, and no longer saw Ben, long whisked away. And then things… things crumbled.” Darrons nails were digging into his legs as he spoke. “Leon's family was gone. Their planet, was gone. He spent enough time with my family and I that we took him in. It wasn't long though till the fire was upon us too.” Deep breaths filled his lungs as he tried to steady himself. “When the ship landed we were prepared for the worst. Our planet was to be used for resources. The inhabitants killed and Order workers moved in. We had no idea what had become of Ben, but when we were lined up for execution Commander Ren approached us, before we knew what was happening we were offered an ultimatum. We would join the Order and work on the ships, and the planet and all inhabitants would be spared, or-” 

Rey tried to ignore the tears she could see in his eyes, he was trying so hard, she could feel the energy rolling off of him, title waves crashing over him, crushing her.

“It wasn't long after the,” he cringed, nails digging a bit deeper, “interview, that we found out what had happened to Ben.” Darren's hands grasped his head as he began to get even further lost in the memory. “We believed so much of the Order's mission, and then as time passed, and ‘Supreme Leader’ tasted victory, things grew darker and darker each day.”

Reys heart was in her throat. She had never expected so much from this man. Never expected to know so much of his story, never expected it to be so painful. She could hear the blood rushing in her head as she braced herself against the wall behind her. What was she doing? Was she really even trying anymore? Had she so easily developed true feelings for Kylo? Real, love? 

Darron began to stand. Rising slowly as if his body was tethered down. “Anyways Commander Ren trusted us with his ships. He within a month had us as personal mechanics for any ships he flew and had us outranking others who had been here for years.” He looked tired, more tired than when he started the story. “He is not ‘friends’ with us, but we get enough special treatment to know he trusts us and wants us alive, which really is enough I guess.”

Airnella and Rey were firmly glued to the floor. Their bodies unmoving as the processed the new information. Rey had so many questions and she knew without a doubt Airnella did as well, but they both knew better than to speak.

“Alright well I should get you to your quarters.” An out stretched hand pulled them both to their feet, and mindlessly they followed Darron till they reached their familiar door. Except there was something unfamiliar in front of it. 

“What is this?” Rey had a hint of concern painted on her face as she bent to examine a very large box. It had been wrapped in a very stark white paper with a little black tag.

_To my Rey of Sunshine,_

_Please for the love of Gods  
Keep your damn nose clean._

_Master_

Feeling her breath catch in her throat she quickly placed the card in her back pocket hoping no one else read it. She wasn't quite sure why, but her heart was doing backflips. She could hear his voice, feel the light in his words, and she was still in a very odd way touched at how he had spared his childhood friends. 

“Looks like you got a package, you want me to bring it in?” 

Rey had for a moment forgotten how to speak and instead gently shook her head yes. 

Darron lugged the awkward box into the living space and then allowed Airnella to walk him out. 

“If you need any help Rey I'll be glad to assist!” 

Before leaving he offered Rey a wink and a smile, and as the door closed she tore through the paper, frantically sobbing at the gift he had sent for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you! Will try to keep posting and plan a side a work showing Kylos exploits prior to Rey, as well as Airnellas back story of how she wound up on the ship.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	19. Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is easy to forget that General Hux is in control of so much of the ship, and very quickly without Kylo around they Airnella and Rey find themselves in a predicament. One that Hux does not seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just sex. Of course the General would find a loophole to get to punish poor Rey. But is it reaaaaallllyyyy a punishment? Don't fall too deep though. Hux is still an ass.
> 
> This is a short one, just to give Hux a moment to show Rey he still has control in some form or another.

“Stop!”

Rey quickly turned on her heels almost dropping her arm load of tools. The General's boots slammed into the cold metal floor as he stomped towards her.

“I will give you an opportunity to explain before I decide what to do with you.” 

“General I was down here to pick up some tools-”

“Yes I see that Miss Rey. And what are your plans for said tools?”

Rey tripped over her words. She noticed as his tongue left his mouth to briefly graze along his bottom lip. He can't, he won't, he can't, the words repeated in her mind as she answered. 

“I am working on a droid.” Immediately anger flashed in his eyes. “Master Kylo sent it for me.” The anger only grew. 

“Do you know who is in charge of these levels, Rey?” Her name was hissed through gritted teeth. She couldn't help but feel a tingle of arousal mix with her panic. She knew he could see it too.

“You do Sir.”

“Very good. And did you ask to borrow those tools?”

Rey felt his heartbeat quicken and suddenly understood why Kylo wanted her to avoid this man.

Her voice was lost as she squeezed her grip on the metal in her arms. “No, Sir.” By now he was standing behind her, sizing up his prey. 

“Kneel Rey.”

“But-”

“KNEEL OR I WILL MAKE YOU KNEEL!” Hux’s voice echoed off the walls. Solidifying the knowledge that this man held he and Kylos prior arrangement in higher regard than the newest addition of rules. 

Rey feel to her knees. Unable to break eye contact with the raging storm now looming over her.

“What is it you are thinking Rey? How I am ‘not to touch you’? How I ‘am not to harm you’?” Tell me Rey, do you fully know how things work on this ship? How rules in general work?”

“Master-” again her words were cut off.

“Allow me to read you the message your Master sent to me.” The General began to tap away at his holopad, as pleasure was obviously painted on his face at the opportunity. “Paragraph 3 specifically states: While utmost respect and attention is to be paid to rule and regulation, Rey is to be treated as mine, and only mine. As you have full permission to see that there is order and punish accordingly it is also to be observed that Rey is to be taken by me, and me alone. Her body is to remain minimally marked unless by my hand and her skin to remain unbroken.”

Rey could feel her anger welling up inside of her. A confused anger that edged along the line of desire. 

“Your Master is concerned your interests in him will be tainted by my preferred correctional methods, though I suppose the way you writhed for me last time would prove his worry justified.”

“That would never-”

“SILENCE!” You will speak when spoken to.” Hux pinched Rey’s cheeks as she nodded in response. Before either of them could respond again a door opened in the far back of the room. 

“Rey! I found that thing you were looking for! It looks just like the one in the picture! What's it fo-” 

Rey watched as color drained from Airnellas face. She was standing behind General Hux whose malice grin stretched from ear to ear.

“Well, well, look who we have here. Seems Reys insolence has rubbed off on yet another.”

“Sir, whatever happened.” Airnella’s knees thumped hard on the steel floor as she fell fast. “Please punish me instead.” 

“Oh believe me pet, you will both be punished.”

\---

Reys mind was glassing over. Stripped she was trapped beneath Airnella, their nipples roughly clamped to each others so that with every movement Airnella made, Rey was forced to suffer. She didn't mind though. This was a delicious loophole. She could feel the moisture spilling from her as she was rocked back and forth, each smack of the paddle jutting the girl above her forward. Her head bowed, lips grazing Rey’s neck, her breathy cries and screams filling her ears.

“Are you enjoying this you filthy whore?” Hux leaned into Airnella rubbing the bulge in his pants against her hot opening. “Is this what you imagined as you fucked yourself in Kylos office?” 

Rey tried to push Kylo to the front of her mind, but the carnal rush between the two above her was too much. She felt as Hux pushed two large fingers into Airnellas sopping opening. Felt Airnella project the way he flexed them to relentlessly rub against that soft spongy spot inside. Each tug on her breasts, each moan in her ear, each flick of a tongue on her collar had her growing closer and closer to release. 

As Rey began to involuntarily move beneath them she felt the sharp sudden pain as Hux pulled Airnella up by her hair, their breast straining against the silver chains holding them to each other. 

“I want you to watch while I fuck her. Do you understand Rey.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Good.” 

Rey screamed out in time with the panting woman on top of her as the General forced his cock into her to the hilt. Rey felt each thrust, each pulse, she begged silently as the General bore into her with his eyes as he fucked Airnella with wreckless abandon. 

“Don't-either-of-you-cum.” Huxs words were a growl as he was rapidly approaching his release. “Bad-girls-don’t-get-rewards.” Rey opened her mouth just in time to receive Airnellas, hot and sweet her teeth nibbled along her lips, she kept her eyes opened, focused of the man above them as she breathed in the girl consuming her. Only a handful of thrusts later and the General released himself deep inside of Airnella. Rey felt as she milked him for all he was worth as the two of them ground against each other desperately trying to chase the feeling of their denied orgasm. 

“Count to three out loud.” 

Both girls breathless and half coherent began to count, on ‘two’ screams filled the small room as the clamps were removed from their nipples. 

“Next time I expect you to both gain clearance before running around my ship ‘borrowing’ things that don't belong to you.” Hux had began to clean up the space, throwing clothing at each girl respectively. “Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes Sir”

“Good, now dress yourselves, you are dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you!!! Your encouragment has dragged me back out from under my rock of stress and anxiety and back to this story! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And a droid! Yassss!!! This is a key turning point! Just wait till you see how cute he is too! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please for the love of gods comment. Feedback is key to well rounded writing. ♡♡


End file.
